Phases of the Moon
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: Takes place after 'Castle in the Air,' Sophie's new baby, Wyn, is born 5 years later, but unfortunately Morgan and Wyn devolope a HUGE jealousyrivalry early on towards each and after awhile began to compete even in magic. Finished
1. Chapter 1: In Which Bronwyn is Introduce...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them. (I also admit I attempted to steal Howl for my own uses. Hehe, just kidding.) But anyway, in 'Howl's Moving Castle's' sequel 'Castle in the Air' Sophie mentioned a new apprentice. I gave 'the new apprentice' a name and put him into my story too, so I guess DWJ owns him too.  
  
Claimer: I only own Bronwyn =( Please don't use her without my permission.  
  
Chapter One: In which Bronwyn is Introduced  
  
Morgan scowled. He brushed a rebellious raven lock of hair out of his young face and stared grimly at the tiny child wrapped in a pale cerulean blanket. The bundle was in his mother's arms and she was rocking back and forth soothingly, on the armchair in front of the fireplace. Morgan's stomach growled with the hunger of a still growing boy.  
  
His mother looked up at him, noticing his stomach's protesting, and told him, "Morgan hold your sister while I get dinner ready. Your father should be here any minute."  
  
Sophie didn't feel totally all right with letting her five-year-old son hold his three month old baby sister but she wanted to try and stop Morgan's growing jealousy towards the new baby.  
  
She placed little 'Wyn' into Morgan's arms carefully as he sat on a miniature stool in front of the fire grate. Wyn protested to being moved by whimpering slightly in her sleep, startling Morgan into almost dropping his sibling. Sophie gave him a bit of a maternal nervous stare and then, positive at the moment Morgan would be nice to his baby sister, proceeded to go to the pantry to grab the various foods they would have for dinner that night.  
  
Howl's second apprentice walked in the front door as Sophie was searching for a jar of honey. His apprenticeship was ending within the year though and she had to admit she would miss his carefree stride as he walked through the door everyday.  
  
His name was Tobias Fley. As he walked in, as usual Sophie noticed with motherly observation his auburn colored hair was as disheveled as ever and his shirttails were hanging out of his pants. It had amazed Sophie the first time she had seen Toby how very different Howl and Toby were in looks and partly in attitude. While Howl was often vain and cowardly, Toby didn't care about his appearance and could be brave if need be.  
  
"Need help, Sophie?" questioned Toby.  
  
"No. That's alright," she told him stubbornly. "Just make sure Morgan is careful with Wyn for me," she added softly.  
  
"Alright," he replied good-naturedly. Toby went over to Morgan and Wyn and sat on the armchair. Calcifer was giving off a fair amount of heat as he sleep in his grate; the only thing that could be seen of him though was the green flames on top of his head, as he slept under the logs.  
  
It was around this time Howl stepped into the house. He looked tired, but as soon as he saw Morgan and Wyn he perked up a bit. He went over to Morgan, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.  
  
Sophie glanced at Howl from the workbench were she was sitting, preparing dinner. "What did the king want this time?" Sophie asked him.  
  
"Oh just the average spells here and there to help make the young princess's new room in perfect order," Howl replied off-handishly as he took Wyn out of Morgan's small arms. Princess Valeria was getting older now and her father had decided to 'give' her a new room of her choice.  
  
'That's Howl for you,' thought Sophie. 'He either slithers out of answering your question altogether or doesn't answer straightforwardly.'  
  
Bronwyn slowly awoke, her eyes opening slightly to reveal strange emerald eyes that looked almost identical to Howl's odd glassy ones.  
  
Morgan glared upward at his sister jealously, his hair falling into his eyes as always, causing him to brush them away irritably. Wyn yawned softly; her hair wasn't like Howl's original color like Morgan's was. No, it was like Sophie's, a rich red gold color, but unlike Sophie's Wyn's hair was a little redder.  
  
Howl turned to Toby then, holding Wyn expertly in his arms. "I've been looking for a special new spell for a while for you and I finely found it. I just forgot to give it to you," Howl told Toby.  
  
Howl pulled a piece of yellowing paper out of his pocket. He was wearing a blue colored suit with golden lining. Sophie remembered him showing it off when he bought it a few weeks ago.  
  
Toby took the paper and studied it for a few seconds. Then he said, "its a self transforming charm, right?"  
  
Howl nodded and explained, "Start working on it soon. It's a good spell to learn for a magic duel."  
  
"Okay. You've already taught me how to transform other people and objects. This is just the next step," Toby answered thoughtfully. They ate dinner and afterward Toby began working on his new spell.  
  
Sophie tucked Wyn into bed later that night, feeling a strange uneasy foreboding in her heart . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hello. Go easy on me this is my first 'real' fanfic. I hope I captured the characters all right. I also hope that a 'Diana Wynne Jones' or a 'Howl's Moving Castle' fanfic section is made. I don't think my story is anywhere as good as the other HMC stories on fanfiction.net, but I hope it's alright.  
  
By the way this story will be more centered on Morgan and Wyn.  
  
Please review even if it's a flame (though I'd prefer if it wasn't). Please, pretty please. *Uses the cute face of death*  
  
^___^  
  
2nd A/N: If you haven't already, I recommend reading the other HMC fics on this website, which include 'There and Back Again' by Calcifersgrl and 'Honeymoon' by Amaliia Milan. By the way, does anyone know where I could find any other good HMC fanfics? 


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Morgan and Wyn Have ...

Phases of the Moon 

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.

Claimer: I do own Wyn though so please don't use her without my permission.

Author's note: Whoops, I'm glad someone caught the mistake I did with Valeria. If you want to see how I changed it just look back at the previous chapter. I got rid of the whole marriage thing for now, though in later chapters (when Valeria is a little older. Hehe.) I may put that idea in a more appropriate place. Sorry about the confusion (I really should have reread 'Castle in the Air' for the millionth time before I posted that.)

Oh well, thanks for pointing that out Adara and my other 'Anonymous.' I'd also like to thank them for being my first reviewers for this story so far.

To 'Anonymous': I do plan on having a dueling scene, and it will most likely be between Morgan and Kayla though.

To Amanda: I agree with you in that I should have picked a better name for Kayla, but I don't know if I think I like Katherine for her either.It was a good suggestion though. Maybe I'll get a name book..

To Calcifersgrl: I thought I should add to the amount of HMC fics. Hehe. Anyway, I agree with you in that poor Morgan's got both his parents faults, but I think it also makes him more fun for me to write about. By the way, have you read the newest HMC fic, Sakura's 'Ever After?' It's pretty cute.

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Two: In Which Morgan and Wyn Have Their Usual Quarrel**

Bronwyn ran threw the streets of Market Chipping. She was getting breathless as she slipped threw the crowds of people as they looked in shops and courted. ' Looks like an average May Day in this somewhat peaceful town,' she thought smirking.

Her tiny leather boots clinked on the huge gray stones that the roads were paved with. She was six years old now, a gangly little girl, her hair was redder than ever and her eyes sparkled more significantly. Her pale blue dress blew about in the breeze as she rushed.

She had slipped out of the moving castle a few hours before to go play with some of her friends in the streets about two blocks away. She knew if she wasn't quick enough her father would start Morgan's and her magic lesson without her and that would be some more fuel to Morgan's vain jealousy.

Wyn and Morgan always competed to be the best. Both had inherited many of their parents' magic skills, which only meant they both tried to be better at magic then the other constantly. It was a known fact in the Chipping Valley those two would be the end of each other, and the rest of them too for that matter.

Wyn and Morgan often had fights that resulted in one of them (usually Morgan) to start using magic against the other, causing the other to use magic as well. These feuds usually ended with Sophie and Howl furious and several property damages. They may have been only six and eleven years old, but boy did they have devastating power. Their magic 'battles' were like Howl and the Witch of the Waste's Duel in Porthaven years before.

So as Wyn ran as fast as she could, all she could think about was Morgan learning a spell without her. She flew past the flower shop and with a quick mumbled spell was able to open the front door of the moving castle by herself.

Sophie was in the flower shop, but as for everyone else, Calcifer was sitting in his grate and Howl and Morgan were positioned at the workbench getting ready to start.

"Glad you could join us, Wyn," said Howl somewhat dryly.

"Sorry, Dad, I was having a lot ta fun and I forgot about the time," replied Wyn apologetically.

"She shouldn't get to learn 'cause she's late, Dad," said Morgan pleading slightly. Wyn scowled at her brother, but didn't say anything.

Howl smiled at Wyn and patted her head. "It's all right, as long as you're ready to learn what I'm about to teach you," he told her.

Morgan huffed at that, which received a sideward, frightening half-glare from Howl, causing the boy to shrink back a bit.

Sophie came in later, carrying a bundle of flowers that weren't sold that day, to find a debate going on between her children. It seemed Wyn had 'showed off accidentally' according to Morgan and had been cheating. He thought because Wyn had been summoning some of Howl's spell books from Howl and Sophie's room late at night and learning spells ahead of him that it wasn't fair to him at all.

Wyn on the other hand admitted she had done this and that she didn't see what was wrong with it. She claimed studying spells helped her fall asleep.

Sophie sighed and yelled over her children's bickering, "Wyn, next time ask before you take," she paused there because Morgan had stuck his tongue childishly at his sister. She gave her son a scolding glare and continued, "_And_ Morgan be nice to your LITTLE sister; she's only six years old."

Wyn scowled when her mother had said 'she's only six years old.' She had been sure that because of all the spells she knew at her young age that it made her seem somewhat older. 'I guess it doesn't,' thought Wyn grimly.

Morgan was on fire now. "_Why does she get all the pity just because she's a few yearsyounger than me!_" he fumed.

"Be good, Morgan," said Howl, whilegently putting his hands on his son's shoulders.

Morgan pulled away. "Oh, just leave me alone. I can learn spells better than that beast!" he said angrily running up the stairs and into his room.

"A beast? Is that the best name he can call me?" mumbled Wyn.

"I heard that!" yelled a voice from upstairs. Wyn ignored him and proceeded to say goodbye and go out to play in her section of the garden in the backyard.

"Well, at least they didn't blow anything up this time," grumbled Calcifer after Kayla had gone.

_THUD!_

"You were saying, Calcifer?" asked Howl.

"Did Morgan just blow up one of Wyn's flower pots from his room again?" asked Sophie.

"MMMMMMMMoooooooooommmmmmmmm! DDDaaaaaaaddddddd! He did it again!"

"I guess that's your answer," answered Calcifer, smiling vaguely.

* * *

A/N: So did you like this chapter?

Please review. I'd really appreciate it if you did.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Howl, Wyn, and Morga...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I do own Wyn though so please don't use her without my permission.  
  
To eklektik: I was thinking of a Welsh name too. Leisa right work, though I don't know if it fits 'Kayla.' *Points to title* I was also thinking of using the Welsh word for moon, lloer, but I don't know yet.  
  
I'm leaning towards using Kamania (which is supposed to mean 'like the moon') or Levana (which is supposed to mean 'the moon').  
  
To everyone who reads this: I've already decided on the name.  
  
Chapter 3: In Which Howl, Wyn, and Morgan Go To Wales To Give Back Neil's 'Magic Box'  
  
When Morgan was born to fit everyone in, Howl, with Michael and Toby's help, had to transform the moving castle into something more accommodating. By stretching the area next to Howl and Sophie's bedroom they were able to make a third room. This was Morgan's own room for a while.  
  
When Wyn was born though, Morgan and her had to share rooms. Morgan didn't like this and was glad when Toby moved out because then Wyn took his room (which had once been Michael's as well.  
  
So as Wyn walked past Morgan's room, a few days later, she noticed him leaning over a strange handheld magic box with moving pictures inside.  
  
"Were did ya get that portable T.V. thing?" Wyn asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Neil let me borrow it," was Morgan's hasty reply as he looked up.  
  
"Yea right, Morgan," replied his sister laughing. "Neil never shares and I doubt he would let you borrow somethin' like that. You stole it from him, didn't ya?!"  
  
"Well.It's none of your business, squirt!" Morgan said, his face turning red.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! You know you can't bring stuff like that from Wales anyway!"  
  
"Errrrrr."  
  
"How did ya get that ta show channels anyway?" questioned Bronwyn.  
  
"I obviously linked it to Wales with a spell, Pea brain," retorted Morgan.  
  
"I'm telling Daddy!" explained Wyn getting ready to go downstairs.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Morgan jumped up, putting the tiny box down, and running after his younger sibling.  
  
Wyn raced downstairs, her ginger hair flying, Morgan hot on her tail.  
  
"Dad!!!!!" screamed Wyn.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!!!!!!" Morgan said.  
  
Howl looked up from his workbench where he was packaging up a spell for a petite girl in grubby clothes standing in the front doorway. The girl, who looked about the same age as Morgan, looked at the other children curiously.  
  
"Don't you say anything, Wyn!!!" roared Morgan grabbing his sister's wrist.  
  
"Let go! Dad, Morgan was doing somethin' bad," explained Wyn.  
  
"Morgan, let your sister go," said Howl to his son. He then got up and said to the girl, "Excuse the feuding munchkins over there. Here's the spell you needed."  
  
"Why thank you, sir," answered the girl, grabbing the packet, and skipping away, back into Kingsbury in fact.  
  
Howl closed the door and turned to his daughter and son. "What's wrong, you two?" he asked them suspiously, while tapping his foot.  
  
"Morgan was-"  
  
"I was just playing in my room," interrupted Morgan quickly.  
  
Howl hushed Morgan with a glare and turned back to Wyn who continued, "He was watching somethin' on a Wales T.V. thing!"  
  
Howl turned back to Morgan sharply. "Morgan.."  
  
"I was just watching a cricket game, Dad," Morgan pleaded.  
  
"Why can't you go visit your aunt, uncle, or cousins to watch that in a world where that's normal?"  
  
"I didn't want to 'cause last time Neil wouldn't let me use his T.V, Mari's a girl, and Aunt Megan and Uncle Gareth are boring. Besides Aunt Megan always complains I'm lazy and that I should just watch 'our' television if that's all I'm gonna do," explained Morgan.  
  
"Morgan, we live in Ingary not Wales. To put it simply, would you rather live in a world with magic or a world somewhat advanced technologically?" Howl replied.  
  
"Ummmmm."  
  
"Exactly. Deal with the differences in the worlds. Just think I came to this world to learn magic, but to do that I had to deal with no more hamburgers and French fries," Howl said.  
  
"Hamburgers are yummy," mumbled Wyn.  
  
"I agree, Wyn," said Howl smiling.  
  
"I guess I understand, but does that mean I have to give Neil his portable T.V. back?" inquired Morgan.  
  
"Yesss.."  
  
"Awwwww.." Morgan whined smirking faintly.  
  
"Go get the T.V and let's go give it back now," said Howl.  
  
"Yea we're going ta Wales! I want a burger, Daddy!" Wyn said squealing.  
  
"Alright I'll get you one. Let's go then," Howl replied scribbling a note to Sophie to explain where they'd gone as Morgan went to get the magic box.  
  
Howl switched the doorknob around to black blob down and opened the door. Morgan and Wyn followed Howl through the thick blackness outside the door. Beyond the darkness they were in the middle of a summery driveway.  
  
Howl transformed his suit to the usual baggy 'WELSH RUGBY' jacket and pants and turned to the two little ones, "What are you two going to change your clothes to?"  
  
"This." answered Wyn holding out her arms and changing her flowery purple dress with a pale lavender petticoat underneath into a purple tight shirt with a pink flower on the front and short, tight, matching leggings.  
  
Howl smiled approvingly and turned to Morgan who had transformed his long loose fitting shirt and pants into a red tight shirt and equally tight stiff blue pants.  
  
Howl unlocked the front door of 'Rivendell' and went inside, the other two following. "Uncle Howell!" exclaimed a teenage girl with long darkish hair happily looking up from a magazine.  
  
"Hallo, Mari," said Wyn poking her head from behind Howl.  
  
"Oh hi, Wyn. Is that Mor over there too?" asked Mari.  
  
"Yep," answered Bronwyn pushing her reluctant brother out from behind their father.  
  
"How are you, Mari? Are your brother or parents here?" questioned Howl.  
  
"Oh Neil's in his room. He's visiting this weekend from college you see and Mom and Dad are in the backyard attempting to start our old grill," replied Mari smiling brightly.  
  
"I see. Thank you, cariad," said Howl affectionately as he was turning to go upstairs to Neil's room.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Howell, but by careful Neil's in a bad mood. It seems a girl dumped him back at college," answered Mari turning back to the magazine she had been reading before.  
  
Howl, Wyn, and Morgan went up the stairs to Neil's room. Inside Neil was sitting in front of several magic boxes on a table, running his fingers over various keys on an odd pad covered in buttons.  
  
"Neil!" shouted Howl.  
  
Neil jumped and turned to his uncle glowering. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something over here!" said Neil angrily.  
  
Howl peered at the screen of one of the larger magic boxes and replied pleasantly, "So 'Instant Messaging' is more important than Morgan coming over here to give back something he borrowed from you?"  
  
"Borrowed? What. You mean my missing T.V, don't you!!!" said Neil acquiescingly as he glanced at Morgan.  
  
"Yes, you see Morgan-"  
  
"I was looking everywhere for that!!!" said Neil crossly as he stood up.  
  
"Now, now. At least he came over here to give it back," said Howl trying to subdue his nephew's temper.  
  
"Who said he could-"  
  
"Here's it back," said Morgan quickly handing the tiny magic box to his cousin.  
  
"Don't you ever take anything of mine, or-"  
  
"Neil!"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sudden stern voice coming from the behind them. They turned to see Neil's father, Gareth, standing looking formable in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Neil," said Wyn quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello, Bronwyn," replied her uncle smiling slightly. "Now be nice, Neil. Obviously young Morgan made a mistake but at least he came here to right his wrong."  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"Very well then, Neil," said Gareth, "Now how are you three, Howell, Morgan, Bronwyn?"  
  
"We're doing fine, Gareth," answered Howl. Wyn glanced at him curiously noticing the slight restrained dread in her father's voice and she suddenly remembered her mother telling her how Howl was a bit afraid of his brother- in-law. (A/N: I got that from p. 101-102 in HMC that stated, '"Gareth isn't in yet," Megan said in a meaning sort of way. "What a pity! We can't stay," Howl said, smiling a warm, false smile.' I guess I fantasized a little too much on what Megan was talking about, but anyway on with the story.)  
  
"Won't you three stay for dinner?" inquired Gareth somewhat darkly at Howl.  
  
"No, that's alright. We really need to be going," replied Howl hurriedly.  
  
"Very well then," said Gareth moving out of the doorway. Wyn glanced at her uncle as she went threw the door. He was taller than Neil but just as dark as him though.  
  
They went home together, feeling somewhat subdued. Back in the moving castle, Sophie and Calcifer were chatting while Sophie got dinner ready.  
  
"-and then she demanded I-" Sophie said to Calcifer. She then noticed the others and spoke to them somewhat cheerfully, "Oh hello you three. How was your trip?"  
  
"It was great, Mommy! Hallo, Calcifer!" answered Wyn running to kneel in front of the grate where Calcifer was sitting at the moment.  
  
"Do you have to squeal like that, 'little witch'?" asked Calcifer smiling slightly with fondness at the tiny girl. From the start Calcifer had taken a liking to the little girl who had when only a little baby had attempted to cuddle him, but had received in return a miniature burn, but also Calcifer's friendship due to her early curiosity.  
  
Calcifer liked her bland inquisitiveness towards anything having to due with magic and had endured hours of persistent questioning from the knowledge hungry child. So as he lovingly teased Wyn he 'warmed' with affection.  
  
"Why don't we eat now that we're all here," said Sophie now finished in preparing their meal.  
  
"I wanted a burger," mumbled Kayla unhappily.  
  
Howl sighed and tapped one of the plates Sophie was setting up, causing a tasty hamburger to appear on it.  
  
"Yippee!" squealed Wyn making Calcifer squint at her high-pitched cry of glee and Morgan to shake his head laughing in slight shame at his 'odd' little sister.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter. Yay! ^___^  
  
A/N 2: Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write. I promise. (Unless 'evil' school gets in the way in which case I'm sorry for possibly delaying any further chapters.)  
  
A/N 3: Yep, I'm still here. Hehe. Anyway, I recommend reading the newest HMC fic Sakura's 'Ever After.' Okay, I'm finally gone.  
  
^__- Bye. 


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Wyn Gets a Strange I...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Previous Author's Note:  
  
To whoever just reviewed chapter 1 anonymously: I like the name Bronwyn. Maybe I could use that and nickname her 'Wyn.'  
  
Recent A/N:  
  
To eklektik: I agree if I don't decide I'll just have to have a lot of new kids. Hehe. But seriously I think I've decided on Bronwyn. Anyway, thank you for reviewing all my chapters so far. I hope you keep doing that.I feel so appreciated=P  
  
To who suggested the name 'Bronwyn:' I've decided to use Bronwyn and have 'Wyn' as her nickname. I've already made the changes to the previous chapters.  
  
To everyone who reads this: Please review and thank you if you've already reviewed previous chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I do own Wyn though, so please don't use her without my permission.  
  
A/N 2: I'm skipping Wyn's younger childhood from now on in this story.Sorry if that bothers anyone, but you never know I might do a prequel to this story someday.  
  
Chapter 4: In Which Wyn Gets a Strange Illness  
  
  
  
Bronwyn came downstairs, now a 'young woman' of thirteen. She was abnormally pale that morning and kept sneezing. Soon her mother's maternal instincts noticed this.  
  
After a while of Sophie fussing that Wyn should go back to bed, Howl said looking noble and hurt sitting at the workbench, "Why don't you fuss over me when I'm ill?"  
  
Sophie snorted at that and before she could reply, Wyn said indignantly, "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to be babied." After retorting this she went into a momentarily fit of coughing which she tried to subdue to no avail.  
  
"Your as stubborn as your father," remarked Sophie.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Sophie dear?" Howl said resentfully.  
  
"At least I don't try to get pity! I hate being sick!" snapped Wyn.  
  
"She's whining more than usual, Mom. There must be something wrong with her. Or at least more wrong than usual," noted Morgan smirking as he dodged a slap from his sister.  
  
Wyn sneezed and finally feeling thoroughly miserable said, "I guess I will go to bed." She then proceeded to clap her hands together once hard. Normally they would have then heard her landing with a crash upstairs in her bedroom, but in her weak sickly state nothing happened.  
  
Wyn cursed under her breath and testing how much energy for magic she had at the moment she tried to form a tiny ball of light in the palm of her hand. The light sparked weakly into life and instantly went out.  
  
"Well that's not good," said Wyn dully.  
  
She then dragged herself up the stairs. Unfortunately she forgot how many steps there were in her now zombie like position and tripped on the last step, landing with a heavy thud and several loud angry curses could be heard by everyone downstairs.  
  
"You're a bad influence on her," Sophie remarked to Howl smiling.  
  
"How so."  
  
"She now curses, does magic for everything, and when sick acts like you do drunk," Sophie replied still smiling at her husband in a mocking sort of way.  
  
"Before this turns into anything, I'm still hear you know," commented Morgan.  
  
Howl and Sophie looked darkly at their eighteen year old, often known as the smart-alek, aka the 'pain-in-the-butt.'  
  
Morgan smiled innocently back at them and Calcifer chuckled as he floated next to Morgan's ear. Everyone winced at the sound of a deafening sneeze that made the walls quiver.  
  
"I wasn't being dramatic like some people! That was a real sneeze, you know!!!" yelled a hoarse voice from upstairs.  
  
The rest of the day, as Sophie, Howl, Calcifer, and Morgan worked on various other projects of their own, quite a few sneezes, several horrendous gagging coughs, and other sickly noises came from upstairs.  
  
Later that day, Morgan glanced outside the window over the workbench; he saw a dark moonless sky. He sighed and thought of the moon his sister loved so much. 'She always goes on about it being a big beautiful something or other. She hates these nights when you can't easily see it and 'its glory',' he thought. He could hear Wyn once again giving a dull somewhat painful cough from upstairs.  
  
The following day, Wyn was no better. In fact she seemed worse and didn't even try to get out of her bed. As for the day after that, she seemed to be getting a little better and by the fourth day she could get up again and didn't cough as much.  
  
Morgan looked out at the moon two weeks later thinking again. Wyn looked totally fine by then. In fact she looked better to Morgan then she'd ever looked before. She was spruce and healthy and seemed to always be in a good mood.  
  
Unfortunately, Morgan soon noticed that his sister was getting sick again. It wasn't really noticeable till a week after that, but it was obvious to him at the time that something was wrong. By the following week Wyn was ill in bed again and Sophie was watching her closely looking somewhat ragged herself with worry.  
  
After about two more months of these phases of illness Morgan noticed something. The pattern Wyn was going through was monthly. It puzzled him. Who ever heard of a strange monthly sickness that went in a precise pattern and why had it just started out of nowhere?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Wahhh! Hah! Hah! I wrote a half-cliffhanger ending to this chapter.  
  
Hehe. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'll give you a hint on how the changing months are affecting Wyn.  
  
Hint (Don't read unless you really want to): Analyze the title, 'Phases of the Moon.'  
  
I know its not much of a hint but that's all I'm telling=P  
  
A/N 2: So please review. Please, pretty please. *Uses the cute face of death. * 


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Morgan Goes Out On a...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I do own Wyn though. *Dances around happily* Please don't use her without my permission though or I'll have to come after you with a sickle. Wah! Hah! Hah! Just kidding.  
  
A/N:  
  
To ness: Yep, I picked Bronwyn. I really liked the way it sounded. By the way, I hoped that someone liked the way she was so much like her dad=) I'm also glad you like Wyn's personality. Actually, I kinda based some aspects of her personality on Howl, Sophie, and well.even me. I hate being sick, especially since I refuse to take any medicine (except for 'tums' that is). I'm really pitiful sometimes. Hehe. By the way, what do think is making Wyn ill? (This chapter won't really have anything to do with her sickness.)  
  
^____^  
  
To eklektik: I posted the 'real' chapter 4, just in case you haven't read it yet.  
  
To Calcifersgrl: Thanks. I'm on an updating roll.. Anyway, thanks for pointing out the 'Kaylas' I left in chapter three. I'll fix them. Please update 'There and Back Again' soon.  
  
Chapter 5: In Which Morgan Goes Out On a Date and Wyn Interferes With It  
  
A loud booming sneeze came from upstairs as Morgan sat setting up a spell for his father. He flinched and sighed. 'She's sick again.What the heck is going on? Wait a minute I just sounded like Neil! Oh boy, I should really stay away from Wales for a while, It's turning me into Neil!' Morgan thought with slight disgust. Neil was an adult and all but he could really be selfish and horribly stubborn at times.  
  
'Note to self,' Morgan thought, 'Think up a new way to get Neil to let me watch his T.V. Come to think of it, maybe I could make my own T.V. and just watch it in the Waste or something.That wouldn't be cheating, would it?'  
  
Morgan brooding over these thoughts for a while longer before he noticed the sun was setting. "Oh shot! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
He raced up stairs to get a nicer suit, which was a rich chocolate color with creamy swirl like embroidery. As he went out of his room feeling nervous and a bit edgy his sister remarked leaning against her doorframe, "Awwwww.Our little Morgan is growing up."  
  
"Oh shut up. I'll throw you all the way to Zanzib if you mess my date with Kamania up!!" replied Morgan threateningly.  
  
"Oh ya right, even in my present state I could kick your butt to Tsapfan if I wanted to, so don't think you'll all high and mighty just because I'm sick," retorted Wyn.  
  
Morgan had to admit even ill she looked formable wearing her long pale lavender nightgown and sporting an irritated pale face. They hadn't dueled in a while so he supposed he could possibly have gotten even better than her now though.  
  
"Whatever," replied Morgan carelessly, unfortunately for him he didn't notice the mischievous smirk on Wyn's face as he walked down the stairs.  
  
'Even if Morgan's peeved at me for a while it'll still be worth it when I'm done,' thought Wyn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn felt a bit queasy as she sneaked through the shadows of the streets of Market Chipping, but altogether she felt pretty great.  
  
'This is going to be fun,' she thought as she spotted Morgan and his date, Kamania, up ahead of her in the crowd of lovebirds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Morgan and Kamania, sat down at a table at a quaint little restaurant, Morgan had the strange wizardly sense someone was following them.  
  
'.She wouldn't have followed us, would she? No she couldn't of, she's much too sick to do anything today. In fact that's why I planned today as our date,' thought Morgan.  
  
Regrettably for Morgan, he was wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Wyn watched the two love-struck eighteen year olds she smirked. An idea had come to her and now she was ready to mess up her brother's date a little bit.  
  
She had just enough energy at the moment to transform her ragged old black dress into a, in her opinion, ugly black waitress outfit and her hair to a curly platinum blonde.  
  
She went over to them, knowing that it wouldn't take Morgan long to recognize her, but that he wouldn't say anything so as to make a good impression on his girlfriend.  
  
"State your orders."  
  
Morgan's head sot up and he almost fell out of his chair. It was a good disguise but nonetheless he knew his sister when he saw her in any form. Trying to keep a strait face, he ordered something, as did Kamania.  
  
Wyn left them and thought, 'Now should I get their order and spill it on my brother or should I just let them wait for nothing to come. Hmmm. I've got it! I think I'll leave them for now and interrupt the end of the date. I'm sure Morgan will try something and I'll be there to interrupt him.'  
  
She chuckled softly and began to walk home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morgan and Kamania ended their date in front of the moving castle. As they leaned in to kiss a amused voice said, "Now, now. Its only the first date, lovebirds."  
  
They both whipped around and blushed to see a thirteen year old leaning causally in the doorway looking like she'd caught them doing something more than just kissing.  
  
"I'd better go, then," said Kamania hastily as she hurried away.  
  
Morgan didn't say anything till the door of the moving castle was totally closed. "WYN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" he roared.  
  
"Now, what did I do?" asked Wyn innocently.  
  
Morgan didn't answer verbally at first, but for quite a while after that, Calcifer watched with mild interest as Morgan charged after his fleeing sister yelling curses at her back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hehe, I've been waiting for this chapter for a while. I don't think it turned out quite how I wanted it though, but oh well.  
  
A/N 2: Please review. Any review would be greatly appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Morgan and Wyn Have ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I do own Wyn though. *Hops around blissfully* Please don't use her without my permission though or I'll have to do something cruel like e-mail fanfiction.net. *laughs evilly. * Just kidding, but seriously its not nice to steal.  
  
To Calcifersgrl: Yay! You updated!  
  
To everyone else: Please review chapter 5 and this chapter too of course.  
  
Chapter 6: In Which Morgan and Wyn Have a Wizards' Duel  
Morgan huffed irately at his sister, who ignored him for what felt like the millionth time that day.  
  
It seemed Morgan hadn't gotten over Wyn's little interruption on his date the night before and he was determined to sulk and make her feel guilty. Apparently, to everyone except Morgan, Wyn didn't really care if he moped or not.  
  
"Will you pay attention to me over here, Wyn! It's the least you can do considering the pain you've caused me," said Morgan with an injured air to him.  
  
This caused Sophie to snort for this was something she thought Morgan would never catch from Howl. She sighed and thought as she looked up from conversing with Calcifer, 'It seems acting pitiful is genetic or something.'  
  
Wyn looked up from the book she was reading in the corner by the pantry, sitting on the tiny stool. "Why should I?" she questioned challengingly.  
  
Morgan frowned at that. He hadn't expected her to challenge him. Then a thought struck him. "Because you're in big trouble now that I know the 'Calling Spell.' "  
  
"Oh you mean the spell I've known since I was eight," Bronwyn replied dryly.  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Wanna bet! I could beat you anytime, anyplace!" Wyn yelled back.  
  
Morgan knew it was one of those days Wyn was feeling better then ever and that it was foolish to duel her but he retorted, "How about we find out right now with a wizards' duel!!!!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Let's go already," Morgan bellowed.  
  
Sophie sighed and watched them both pad to the front door and go out into Kingsbury. 'This isn't going to end well,' she thought unhappily.  
  
Sophie, with Calcifer bobbing by her head, followed them through the door. Out in Kingsbury, Wyn and Morgan were going down the street to their dueling destination. Sophie hoped they would pick a place were everyone and everything would be somewhat safe from getting ruined. At the same time she hoped Howl would notice the duel and try to stop the two feuding teenagers. He was in Kingsbury seeing the king at the moment and she knew he was the only one who could stop the powerful young wizard and witch.  
  
Wyn and Morgan went to the forest outside of Kingsbury. They both agreed to not hurt any of the trees or dense shrubs and began.  
  
Both of them faced each other silently as if sizing each other up. Then they seemed to brake out of their trances and suddenly in a flash of bright white light two large canines appeared in their places. One was a glossy midnight raven color that was so like Morgan's hair Sophie knew instantly who he was. The other dog was a rich carroty color like Wyn's hair.  
  
The two dogs dashed towards each other and met with a clash of claws. Suddenly Sophie found herself blinded again by the same white light and now the two were back to normal sort of grappling each other to the ground.  
  
Morgan, who was more sturdily built, was overpowering his sister when another flash of white and he was now wrestling with a brown bear. He glared at the bear angrily and abruptly let out a blast of azure lightning from the palms of his hands at it. The bear was thrown back and soon after there was another flash of fair light and Wyn stood somewhat ruffled but looking basically back to normal.  
  
She clapped her hands and a minuscule flute like instrument appeared out of the sky and fell into her hands. She put it to her lips and began to play a haunting tune.  
  
"Stop, you idiot!" shrieked Morgan as he realized what his sibling was doing.  
  
Wyn took no heed to her brother's protests and in the distance Sophie's ears picked up the sound of powerful wings flapping strongly.  
  
She soon found out who the wings belonged to though, as a giant winged lizard landed beside Wyn. It was a brilliant dragon with teal scales and a sky blue ruffle of fur around its neck. It was obviously a she-dragon by the feminine looking long dark eyelashes and beautiful pale golden eyes. It seemed only a young dragon though, a mere seven feet in height.  
  
Morgan frowned and said coldly, "Hey, who said you could get help! That's cheating!"  
  
"I used magic to get her here and besides she wanted to come, didn't you, Levana?" retorted Wyn looking affectionately at the dragon.  
  
The dragon made a strange grunting noise that sounded odd but loving. Wyn patted its snout and said, "You'll help me show mean ol' Morgan what we're made of, won't you?"  
  
The dragon made a slightly different grunt that time in reply and turned to face Morgan.  
  
"I think you can do just fine in this duel, Wyn, without your friend's help," said an amused voice from behind Sophie and Calcifer. They all looked to see Howl smiling with his arms crossed firmly.  
  
"How'd you know we were here?" asked Wyn curiously.  
  
"I could feel the waves coming off of you two's fighting from the king's office," Howl replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay then," she said then she turned to Levana, "I guess I can beat Morgan without you. Sorry, girl."  
  
The dragon nodded and moved aside. Wyn smiled tenderly at it in return. She then turned to Morgan and her expression went dark. "Ready, Morgan?" she asked her brother.  
  
"I've been ready. You get to start by the way; since I beat you on the last move," Morgan said smirking.  
  
"You'll regret that," replied Wyn getting into position. She leaned forward and was gone so quickly Sophie didn't even realize what happened for a few seconds.  
  
"You'll have to do better than some petty invisibility tricks to beat me, Wyn," said Morgan.  
  
"What the-" Calcifer began.  
  
Sophie glanced at Howl and Calcifer. Howl had done a sharp intake of breath suddenly at the same time Calcifer had spoken, which made Sophie have the feeling Wyn wasn't doing what Morgan thought she was . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm so cruel I know, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like this, but oh well. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
By the way, please review and I hoped everyone liked this chapter.  
  
Next time you'll find out what Wyn's really doing, so till then.  
  
Bye.  
  
^__________^ 


	7. Chapter 7: In Which the Duel is Finished...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn and Aidan (you'll meet him in this chapter), but that's enough for me really.  
  
To Calcifersgrl: Hello. I'm glad you like the duel thing I'm doing and the way I update so quickly. Can you update 'There and Back Again' soon? Please, pretty please. Anyway, I guess the duel is like the duel in the animated 'Sword in the Stone' movie. What was that old lady with the purple hair's name anyway? The thing is Wyn isn't going to infect her brother like Merlin did that old woman. I actually have the movie somewhere so maybe I'll watch it again someday. By the way, I was looking for a new interesting story to read so I decided to look in your favorite stories archive thing and I found 'The Courting Of Aviahnna Rubenne' and I have to say you have really good taste. That story's great!  
  
To eklektik: Where've you been? Please read and review.  
  
To everyone: Please review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
^_____^  
  
Chapter 7: In Which the Duel is Finished and a Mysterious Friend of Wyn's is Presented  
  
  
  
Morgan looked around trying to find some sign of his sister. He was getting confused. 'She's not THIS good. I should be able to hear her moving or something.' he thought.  
  
Sophie was peering around too. "What did she really do?" she asked Calcifer.  
  
"Wyn has melted into the air somehow. It's almost impossibly hard to do. Only a few people I've ever heard of have ever been able to do THAT," he replied.  
  
"Its ten times more effective than turning invisible and the user can turn back to normal instantly so that the opponent never knows when the user will attack," Howl added.  
  
"Can YOU do that?" asked Sophie curiously.  
  
Howl gave her a wry smile. "Yes, actually I can, but.. It took me forever to learn how," he answered.  
  
"Then, how."  
  
"I honestly don't know, Mrs. Nose, and that's saying something," Howl replied.  
  
"I see," said Sophie turning back to the duel.  
  
Morgan was still looking puzzledly around, not really paying attention to his parents or Calcifer; he didn't know what Wyn had really done.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar voice, seeming to come from all directions, said, "Can't find me, can you, Morgan?"  
  
"Shut up! Were are you? You're cheating, aren't you?" Morgan said accusingly.  
  
"I'm all around you, stupid! And I'm NOT cheating! Its not my fault you don't know how ta do this!!!" Wyn retorted.  
  
Morgan fumed. Unbeknownst to him, Wyn was about to give him a little shock. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see.. his sister!  
  
Morgan would never, as long as he lived, let go what he did next. He shrieked, he literally yelped!  
  
Wyn tried to keep her brother's pride, but it just wasn't possible. She chortled with laughter she just couldn't hold in.  
  
When Morgan realized what had happened he shot back up from where he had fallen in shock and jumped towards his sister. On the last moment though, Wyn melted into the air again, causing Morgan to fall flat on his face in the dirt.  
  
He could hear somewhat mocking chuckling coming from the air. He sighed and said, "You're just going to keep doing that aren't you?"  
  
"Yep," came the reply from seemingly everywhere.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," Morgan said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How exactly did you learn how to do that?" Morgan asked.  
  
"How would you react if I said 'None of your beeswax?' " Wyn questioned mischievously.  
  
"I'd say 'YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS IF YOU DON'T!!!!!' " Morgan said darkly.  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Then I'll just say I just learned it. Bye, I'm going home," Wyn replied.  
  
"Wait!! That's not an answer!" Morgan exclaimed hurriedly.  
  
It was obviously to late for a second later there was no reply just the popping sound of a transport spell. Morgan cried out something totally inaudible and scuffed off to Kingsbury.  
  
Howl, Sophie, and Calcifer looked at each other curiously. Howl shrugged his shoulders and Calcifer chuckled.  
  
"I wonder how she did learn that though? It's a spell that hasn't be written down; do to the fact its too complicated to be written down. So where did she learn that, I wonder?" Calcifer said.  
  
"Indeed, old friend. I wonder too, but I have the feeling she won't be telling us anytime soon," Howl said.  
  
Sophie glanced at them both inquiringly. 'How DID Wyn learn that spell,' she thought bizarrely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Bronnnnwynnnnnnn.' A voice whispered accusingly.  
  
"Yes," came the confident reply.  
  
'Your giving me away, ya know."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry but I wanted to try that trick out on someone, Aidan."  
  
"Its all right. There was no real harm done, Wyn," Aidan replied kindly now.  
  
"Did I do well?"  
  
"In fact you did. You're getting better, ya know," said Aidan coming into view in the dim garden they were in. His hair was made of babyish chocolate colored curls. As for his face it was far from babyish. His eyes had a powerful light to them. They were midnight blue with strange flecks of gold in them. He looked to be about a year older than Wyn but he definitely knew far more spells than she did.  
  
He had taken an interest in her when she had appeared at his father's spell ingredient store in Kingsbury. She had gone there with a list of refills Howl needed for his spells for the king and he happened to have been watching over the store at the time.  
  
She had asked him about various ingredients and he had answered in such a casual way Wyn had inquired if he had learned magic.  
  
"I have learned many spells, yes," Aidan had replied simply.  
  
"I've learned many too. I'm Bronwyn Jenkins, by the way," she had said.  
  
"I see. I'm Aidan Calypso. Aren't you the one of the royal wizards' daughters?" Aidan had asked.  
  
"Yep. I've been taught by the Wizard Howl," Wyn had answered proudly.  
  
Aidan had nodded and said, "I was taught by my father, Agharna Calypso."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who's he?"  
  
Aidan had laughed at that causing his curls to bop slightly. "He's the owner of this shop and the world's greatest selection of spell books."  
  
"Really?" Wyn had asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes," Aidan laughed again, "Yes, he is."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. I bet you don't know any spells I don't." Wyn had challenged.  
  
It had turned out Aidan knew a lot of spells she didn't. She talked with him some more and they both agreed they would meet twice a week in the backyard of the shop and Aidan would show Wyn how to do a new spell.  
  
The only catch was she couldn't tell anyone who was teaching her the spells. It seemed Aidan's father hadn't really taught him magic. He wasn't even supposed to have learned magic let alone read the spell books and learned the spells on his own. This was because he wasn't the oldest child and his father believed magic was the oldest own privilege. Aidan was the youngest of three sisters, who only wanted to shop and court. So he had secretly taken their spell time for them. So in the end they didn't get in trouble and he learned magic like he wanted.  
  
At first this had been fine, but after a while Wyn wished there was something she could teach Aidan too. She soon did. Aidan may have known a lot of spells, but he hadn't perfected them so that they all were flawless and graceful. So after she had learned a spell pretty well she would help Aidan fix his version of the spell.  
  
Soon, both of them were getting better than ever and Wyn hoped Aidan would never run out of spells to teach her. She was afraid without a reason to see her, Aidan wouldn't want to anymore.  
  
"I'm really getting better?" asked Wyn.  
  
"Much," answered Aidan smiling at her.  
  
"Good. I have the feeling my brother isn't going to be to pleased with me for a while though," Wyn said.  
  
"Oh well, you'll get threw that I'm sure," Aidan replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't know Morgan. He's the most stubborn person on the planet!" Wyn said passionately.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. You can probably rival him at that," answered Aidan grinning.  
  
Wyn gave him a slightly dangerous glare and said, "I'd better go. Morgan probably is blowing up the moving castle by now and my mother is most likely worried about were I've disappeared to this time."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Wyn," whispered Aidan with an odd new glint in his already intense eyes.  
  
"Bye, Aidan. See you in two days," Wyn said right before transporting to the moving castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, after she had told her parents she had needed a walk and tried to get Morgan to calm down to no avail, Wyn sat on her four-post bed staring out into the night sky. The sky was cloudless and filled with thousands of stars. Her thoughts were not on the stars though, but Aidan.  
  
She kept seeing his strange deep eyes before her own eyes. She sighed and realized something with a bit of a shock. 'I'm no better than a lovesick puppy dog and I'm only thirteen!' she thought. She knew very well that some girls were like that with tons of guys, but not her. This was a totally new feeling for her.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought rather dreamily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Awwwww, how cute, puppy love..  
  
I surprise myself sometimes. I didn't even know what Wyn had done till I started writing this chapter.  
  
I also didn't know I was going to throw in some romance until I thought about who I should have Wyn have learned the 'airy spell,' as I like to call it. I just decided I was going to use an 'adorable' boy to teach Wyn. Hehe. But really, this surprised me a lot considering I've never had a boyfriend, only a few crushes. I guess I've got an over active imagination.  
  
A/N 2: Please review. Please, pretty please. This chapter took me forever to get somewhat perfect! *Uses the cute face of death. * 


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Morgan Gets Suspicio...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn and Aidan, but that's enough for me really.  
  
^_____^  
  
A/N: Nobody's reviewed the last chapter so I really don't have much to say, but that here comes some more slices of romance.  
  
Chapter 8: In Which Morgan Gets Suspicious  
  
"Now you try it."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. That has got to be one of the easiest spells you've ever tried to teach me!" retorted Wyn.  
  
"Its harder than you think," Aidan replied grinning.  
  
"Oh really. We'll see about that." said Wyn. She flexed her fingers and made strokes with her index finger right above a bare piece of loose-leaf paper. She wrote in the air with her finger: I'm Wyn.  
  
The words formed on the paper almost simultaneously with her movements. She smiled. "That wasn't hard," she said.  
  
She was going to say something else but suddenly the words turned into a puddle of ink and splattered all over her. She turned around accusingly as she wiped ink off her face. "Aidddannnnn," she growled.  
  
Aidan looked at her mischievously. "I'm only a year older than you. Can't I have a little fun once and a while. Besides you just learned others can pretty easily tamper with your spells," he said grinning.  
  
Wyn suddenly smiled out of the blue, making Aidan rightfully nervous, for next she shook herself, like a wet dog, splattering the ink loosened by a spell courtesy of her. The ink was now splashed on Aidan who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
They were eventually able to stop laughing and surveyed each other. Wyn looked ruffled but otherwise the same as always. Aidan on the other hand was bathed in ink that had 'mysteriously' multiplied when it had made contact with him.  
  
"You've learned a lot I see," said Aidan accusingly.  
  
Wyn smirked. "I did learn from the 'Master of Mischief,' " she replied.  
  
Aidan chuckled. "I'm a bad influence on you. The worst thing you used to use magic for was annoying your brother."  
  
"Too true. But I think a little magical mischief is good every once and a while," said Wyn.  
  
"I see. You'd better go home now. It's getting late."  
  
"Alright," Wyn said reluctantly. "Bye, Aidan."  
  
Aidan noticed the reluctance and looked at her particularly. "Bye. See you in three days, Bronwyn"  
  
Wyn glanced at him puzzledly. 'He doesn't usually call me Bronwyn unless I've done something wrong or I've annoyed him. I hope I didn't do either!' she thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn transported to her bedroom. Landing with a soft thump on her bed, she didn't notice that downstairs Morgan was taking note of her sudden reappearance.  
  
"Bronwyn's back," said Morgan coldly.  
  
"So she is," Sophie said as she was sewing a shirt of Morgan's, which could have easily been fixed by magic, but that Sophie had decided to do manually to give her something productive to do that day, since the shop wasn't busy.  
  
At this time Howl strolled in. "So our mysterious girl with a remarkable disappearing act is back," he exclaimed sitting casually on a stool at the workbench.  
  
"So I am," they heard a voice filled with amusement say. They looked to see Wyn standing at the top of the stairs, looking a little pink in the face really.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" asked Sophie noticing with motherly anxiety the strange deeper-than-normal color on her daughter's face.  
  
"I'm fine, really," Wyn replied hurriedly as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Sophie glanced at Howl who just shrugged unknowingly. "Were have YOU been?!" exclaimed Morgan crossly.  
  
"Around," was the simple reply that only made Morgan madder.  
  
"Can't you answer anything straight! You're as bad as Dad!" Morgan retorted.  
  
"Whatever," replied Wyn heedlessly.  
  
Morgan huffed at that, but said no more. He caught something strange out of the corner of his eye. "Where did ya get ink on you?!" he questioned accusingly.  
  
Wyn was at a lost for words for THAT question. She went into the bathroom quickly. She studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror and internally cursed. She had a small dab of thick black ink on the end of her nose. 'I can't believe I didn't check to make sure!!!' she thought dismally to herself.  
  
She went back out into the main room in as natural stride as she could muster. "I was helping a friend of mine write a letter and I must have gotten some ink on my nose accidentally," she lied.  
  
Morgan wasn't convinced though. He looked at her suspiciously but said nothing more.  
  
Within, Wyn gave a relieved sigh. She knew her brother would try to find out what she was hiding, but no matter what, she would keep Aidan's secret. Or at least she hoped she would, for she would rather run threw the Waste then let HIM down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: A short chapter I know. It was still fun to write. Aw, Aidan and Wyn. Hehe. I still can't believe I'm writing this. I do know their relationship won't progress until they both are a little older. As for Morgan and Kamania, well you'll just have to see for yourself in future chapters. *Dodges frying pans thrown by impatient reviewers. *  
  
*Sticks out her tongue only to be whacked in the face with an evil frying pan. *  
  
Ouch! Anyway, please review. Nobody's reviewed in. well. nobody's reviewed in a day, but I post fast so I guess I should expect that. Some people sadly have lives. Just kidding, but really please review=P  
  
^__________^ 


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Morgan and Wyn Make ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn and Aidan, but that's enough for me really. Oops I seem to have forgotten I own Morgan's girlfriend Kamania too!  
  
To everyone: Please review!  
  
I can't believe I'm on chapter 9! It just doesn't seem possible! ^__^  
  
Chapter 9: In Which Morgan and Wyn Make a Bargain  
  
  
  
Morgan paced his room for what felt like the hundredth time to his legs. His mind was elsewhere though, straying mainly on his girlfriend, Kamania. 'I want to go on a date with her again, but what if 'Little Miss Pest' messes it up again and Kammy decides she can't stand Wyn and breaks up with me?!' he thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Wyn pausing at Morgan's doorway.  
  
"If I asked you not to, really nicely, not to bother my next date with Kamania you would listen to me, right?" Morgan questioned a ray of hope filling his heart.  
  
The ray was thrown out the window as his sister said, "I'll leave the 'goggley eyed' couple alone only if you promise to stop trying to figure out what I'm really doing!"  
  
Morgan sighed. 'I should have known SHE would want something like that in return,' he thought. "Alright, but I can't promise for how long until I'll get curious again," he told his sibling.  
  
"It's a deal as long as you promise to leave me alone till my fourteenth birthday in three months," Wyn replied.  
  
Morgan nodded and said somewhat reluctantly, "Okay, it's a deal."  
  
"Good," Wyn said shaking her brother's hand to seal the deal. 'Besides if he tries to break it I've added a little something extra to this deal to intimidate him. Like say a stinging spell that'll zap him if he tries to pry,' she thought smirking faintly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morgan went out on a date with Kamania that night, and though Wyn wanted to spy she stuck to the deal herself. She was sitting on the stool at the workbench staring absently when she jumped when she felt her hair sizzle. It was Calcifer who was peering at her closely.  
  
"You're acting like Howl used to when he was restlessly waiting for a girl to fall for him," he commented.  
  
Wyn's face reddened. "Who me? I'm just waiting for Morgan, honestly," she replied stuttering slightly.  
  
"Oh is that so," the fire demon said peering at Wyn suspiciously.  
  
"It's the truth!" Wyn defended herself.  
  
"Yea, rightttt . . ."  
  
Wyn stuck her tongue out at Calcifer. They both looked sharply at the door when it burst open next though. Morgan was leaning against the door, letting in the winter chill. "Close that door! You'll put me out with that wind!" Calcifer yelled.  
  
Morgan closed the door as if in a daze and sat on another stool. "Kammy's great." he mumbled.  
  
"We'll never get much sense out of you, I see, ya obsessed idiot!" said Wyn examining her brother while laughing.  
  
"Who's obsessed with what?" asked Sophie walking in the front door with Howl.  
  
"Morgan, the mindless dolt over there, is obsessed with Kamania Aprilian," Wyn answered.  
  
"So the date went well then," said Howl studying his son with silent approval.  
  
"You better not get any ideas on teaching Morgan any of your courting tips!" Sophie remarked noticing the look on Howl's face.  
  
"But I'm the master of courtship!" Howl retorted whining vaguely.  
  
Sophie snorted. "You have got to be kidding! Besides, Morgan's been doing fine on his own without your help!" she noted. Howl only shrugged smiling a faint knowing grin at his wife.  
  
"So how's Kammy, anyway?" Wyn asked Morgan.  
  
"She's the most wonderful woman of all," Morgan muttered admiringly.  
  
"Right.I get THAT, but how's she been as in how's she feeling," Wyn said persistently.  
  
Morgan just shrugged at that causing Wyn to give an exasperated sigh. "I guess I'm not going to get anything out of you till you've cooled down," she assumed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is Morgan out of bed yet?" inquired Wyn running down the stairs still in her nightgown.  
  
"No, it seems he left earlier this morning to spend the day with Kamania," answered Howl matter-of-factly.  
  
"Awww, I wanted to ask him about his last date," said Wyn.  
  
"You can ask ME anything about courting," Howl replied.  
  
"No offense, Dad, but Mom's told me about YOUR courting days and I don't think I quite trust your advice," Wyn told her father slyly.  
  
"Well at least come over here and talk to me," said Howl.  
  
"Alright," Wyn said sitting on the tiny stool by the fire as Howl sat on the armchair.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me what you've been up to," it was more like than a statement than a question.  
  
Wyn thought over her words carefully. "I've just been practicing spells with a friend of mine." It wasn't exactly a lie, just a half-truth.  
  
"I see. What's this friend's name?"  
  
"Ai . . . Avery," Wyn lied.  
  
Howl noted the concealed lie and stated, "Well that explains your improved skills lately."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Would you like to help me with a spell for the king?" Howl asked Wyn.  
  
"Sure!" Wyn yelled joyfully and together they put together an enchantment. Unbeknownst to Wyn, Howl was trying to find out how to get her to tell the truth. All the while, he had to admit he still tended to hide behind a wall of dishonesty himself every once and a while . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Please review. Please pretty please. * Uses the cute face of death. *  
  
By the way, this was another short chapter, so sorry about that.  
  
^______^ 


	10. Chapter 10: In Which Wyn’s Winter Vacati...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and Kamania, but that's enough for me really.  
  
*Jumping around stupidly. * Let's party! This is my official 10th chapter for this story! I'm so proud. *Starts sobbing for joy. * I know there are stories WAY longer than mine, but this is MY longest story so far!  
  
Chapter 10: In Which Wyn's Winter Vacation is Over  
  
  
  
"Do I have to go to school?" Wyn grumbled as her mother dragged her downstairs.  
  
"Oh come on! You like school," accused Morgan who was smirking at the still tousled red gold mop on his sister's bent head.  
  
Wyn glared at her brother, using one of Sophie's 'Glares of Death.' She then proceeded to slump to the workbench were she snapped her fingers and her usual breakfast of a piece of toast appeared.  
  
"What a morning person you are, dear sister," noted Morgan after shaking off the effects of the glare.  
  
"Buzz off . . ." mumbled Wyn her head drooping.  
  
Morgan chuckled at that, but said nothing. He was eighteen after all, which meant he could just be an apprentice for all he wanted and not go to school. It made him appreciate living in good old Ingary instead of Wales. He was Howl's official new apprentice now and though Wyn had the feeling they had arranged it like that so that she would admit who was training her, it wasn't going to work. Wyn just wasn't talking no matter what.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About half an hour later, Wyn was running threw the streets of Kingsbury to her schoolhouse. She could have used magic to get their, but not being an official apprentice, or some sort of magic student under someone authorized, meant she now had to limit her magic uses outside the moving castle. This was because she was getting older now and had more laws pressing down on her; making it hard to keep Aidan's secret.  
  
She finally turned down the busy street that her school was on. She got in line behind some of the others her age just as the doors opened signaling the start of classes. She hurriedly to her classroom; it was a small whitewashed room filled with shelves of textbooks. She sat down in the back row and glanced out the window. With winter vacation over, the snow was still there, but now trampled by the thousands of feet from the returning students.  
  
She could see her reflection clearly in the glass though and she frowned. Her hair was still fuzzed up making a ratty halo above her head. Her eyes glowed with her usual fiery personality though, which was often diminished slightly in the morning hours by fatigue and stress.  
  
She sighed as she looked at her uniform in the glass. It was a dull plaid dress with a ruffly petticoat, knee-high socks, and dorky plain black buckled dress shoes. She despised the whole outfit. To her it was just all wrong. The reds in the plaid design on the dress contrasted with her own carroty hair horribly and she hated the way the socks always slid down uncomfortably.  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts suddenly when she felt a faint tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her teacher, Mr. Christopher Aprilian, who happened to be Kamania's older brother. He was smiling kindly down at her and said, "Awake over there, Miss Jenkins?"  
  
"Oh . . . Hi, Chri . . . er . . . Mr. Aprilian," she said forgetting for a moment she wasn't supposed to call him by his first name at school.  
  
He winked at her and turned to the rest of the class, leaving Wyn to her daydreams. She didn't even notice when the door opened and a boy about three inches taller than her walked into the room confidently. She only started to pay attention when Mr. Aprilian said, "Good our new student is here. Class this is Aidan Calypso."  
  
Wyn's head shot up in surprise causing several people to look at her oddly. Meanwhile, Aidan had spotted her and laughter came into his profound eyes, which only Wyn seemed to notice. She gave him a questioning look that he only nodded faintly at in return.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Aidan," said Mr. Aprilian.  
  
"Alright," replied Aidan setting his intense gaze on the rest of the class, "Well, I live in Kingsbury where I help my father with his magic ingredients shop. I'm fourteen and . . .that's it really."  
  
"Very interesting, Mr. Calypso!" exclaimed Mr. Aprilian smiling.  
  
Aidan was given the seat behind Wyn to her silent dismay. 'I may have a crush on him now, but that's going to change or at least I think.I'm not like SOME girls!' she thought.  
  
For the rest of that school year, Aidan seemed to always be placed somewhere near Wyn. She had mixed emotions about it. As for the following year, Aidan was amazingly in all of Wyn's classes once again.  
  
He also was one of the most adored 'girl catcher' at the school. Wyn found herself trying to shoo the girls away like she was jealous, which caused her to be forced to reassure several girls that she wasn't Aidan's girlfriend.  
  
She was just Aidan's friend, who happened to be a girl, right?  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I think I really like the ending for this chapter. By the way, just to make it clear Wyn's now 15, Aidan's 16, and Morgan's 20!  
  
Anyway, please review. Pllleeaasseeee... *Reduced to whining. * 


	11. Chapter 11: In Which a Friendship Change...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and Kamania.  
  
To ness: Yay you reviewed! Anyway, I agree I should have made Sophie a bit stronger. But I don't think she still could have stopped the duel. You yourself may be underestimated Morgan and Wyn's powers. As for what you said about Calcifer, well . . . you'll just have to see for yourself. Please tell me what you think of Aidan.  
  
To everyone: REVIEW . . . please. Oh and by the way, there's quite a few Wyn and Aidan romantic bits in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: In Which a Friendship Changes to Something More  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she'll say yes, Morgan," Wyn said persistently.  
  
Morgan looked unsurely at his sister. He was lying on his back on his bed. He knew Wyn didn't really like Kamania; she just wanted him to be happy. "I don't know, Wyn. Are you sure its not too soon to ask?" he asked Wyn seriously.  
  
Wyn gave her brother a reserved expression, as if to say why are you asking me. "Just be your idiotic self and I'm sure everything will be fine!" she replied.  
  
"Really?" Morgan questioned eagerly ignoring the sarcastism.  
  
"Yes . . . I really think so."  
  
"Alright, thanks," Morgan said smiling sunnily. Unfortunately, he would later regret his decision for it would taint him forever.  
  
Wyn watched her brother run downstairs and out the front door. She sighed and thought of what Morgan was going to do . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Kamania holding his hand, Morgan returned later that day. He explained to his parents he had asked Kamania to marry him and she had said yes.  
  
Meanwhile, Wyn sat on the armchairs whispering to Calcifer, who was sitting in the grate. "I don't like it, but I'll just have to live with it," Wyn explained to Calcifer.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Calcifer peering at Kamania while leaning out of the grate. Kamania was an intelligent looking woman. She was absolutely gorgeous in a dangerous sort of way and her brown hair and eyes far outshined Wyn's.  
  
"She's a snoody Miss Perfect first of all, and she's always giving me these strange looks. Its like she knows something I don't," Wyn replied.  
  
"I see," Calcifer said curiously.  
  
"I hope she takes care of Morgan though," Wyn remarked sadly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Calcifer answered, "Now when are YOU going to marry and leave?"  
  
Wyn's face went red rapidly and she grabbed the poker beside the fireplace and prodded Calcifer angrily with it. "Oh mind your own business, Calcifer!!!" she retorted glaring darkly at the fire demon.  
  
Calcifer only chuckled and flew up the chimney to safety.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn sat in her classroom thinking deeply. Mr. Aprilian was still her teacher and that week he had been in an extremely ecstatic mood. 'After all, his little sister is getting married,' Wyn thought somewhat dryly.  
  
She wondered how Morgan would react when she married. Aidan happened to sitting to the right of her and she caught a glimpse of him, causing her face to go bright scarlet. She sighed miserably. They had had a huge argument recently and they both just wouldn't admit fault.  
  
She could remember the quarrel clearly. It had been at one of their usual magic lessons together and that day they happened to have a mock practice duel. Aidan had been winning when Wyn decided to joke around and transform into a huge serpent. She knew quite well Aidan's fear of snakes and she just wanted to shake him up a little bit.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have done that later on for Aidan sprang back in freight. When Wyn had changed back to normal he had quickly recovered and shouted at her.  
  
Aidan shouldn't have done that. Wyn's temper flared. She knew now it had been a dim-witted thing to fight about, but at the time she had roared at him. She eventually had stormed off, leaving Aidan feeling extremely guilty. He had called her a stupid wench that didn't understand him at all.  
  
He knew Wyn knew him better than most people.  
  
So as they sat next to each, both were thinking about the same thing.  
  
Aidan glanced at Wyn. She was now looking intently at the front of the classroom were Mr. Aprilian was teaching. He studied her distinct slim profile. She wasn't perfect reasonably, but he could still feel the fierce power and grace within her that he liked. Her red gold hair was tucked behind her ears and he had to admit she looked imposing. In the end he decided after school he was going to apologize for what he had said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After school, Wyn and Aidan met behind Aidan's father's shop, like always. But that day, they both calculated each other before talking. Wyn eventually decided to start, "Oh, Aidan, I shouldn't have cheated like that! I know you're afraid of snakes! I'm so sorry! I can't believe-"  
  
Aidan silenced her with a gentle touch of his finger to her lips. She stared at him curiously, but at first he only smiled. Then he said, "It wasn't your fault, Wyn. I would have done the same thing in your place, though I'm afraid I must admit I don't know what your really afraid of."  
  
Wyn smirked. "And its going to stay that way, thank you very much," she remarked.  
  
It was Aidan's turn to grin. "Oh come on, its only fair!" he teased her.  
  
"I'm not telling. You can't make me!" said Wyn playfully.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Aidan replied impishly.  
  
Wyn knew that look. He only used it when he was going to do something humorous. She dodged his playful swipe and ran. She had to admit she was giggling in an embarrassing manner, but she found she couldn't stop. They ran threw the backyard laughing all the way.  
  
Eventually, Aidan transformed into a swift Cheetah. Knowing with Aidan in that form she didn't have a chance, Wyn abruptly turned into a Cheetah as well and began to run faster. She quickly stopped though realizing in her transforming Aidan had chased her into a tight corner. Aidan couldn't stop though, and though he dug his feet in the dirt, he still rammed into Wyn. They both were sent tumbling, but ultimately they were able to stop to find themselves sprawled on top of each other scrunched in the corner.  
  
Quickly turning back to normal and getting off Aidan, Wyn was blushing furiously. She tried to hide her face until she could get it back under control, but Aidan, now also back to normal swiftly sat in front of her and still laughing peered at her face.  
  
"Had fun?" he asked.  
  
"I feel like a little kid, but yay I guess I did," she said still not looking at Aidan fully.  
  
"Come now, your face looks pretty no matter what color it is," Aidan noted smiling affectionately.  
  
Wyn turned sharply at the compliment. "Whhh.What?" she stammered.  
  
Aidan laughed. "You understand me perfectly, Wyn. Just think about it," he told her.  
  
Wyn's face went an even deeper shade of crimson. Her thoughts were racing. 'Does he mean what I think he means?' she thought.  
  
Aidan leaned in closer to her. She could feel her blood drumming in her ears, and felt her face, if that was even possible, get even redder. With no protests Aidan leaned in as close as you can get. His lips made contact with Wyn's making a wave of sensation run through her body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Aidan's neck.  
  
When they finally parted, Wyn was breathless and feeling a little lightheaded. She looked at Aidan who stared back innocently, though she did notice his own breathlessness. He looked like it had taken a lot of his strength to gather the courage to do that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Wyn sat on her bed thinking. That kiss had been one of three and each time she still felt the overwhelming sensation inside her. After a while, she sighed contently and crawled under her covers.  
  
  
  
  
  
She dreamed peacefully that night under the light of the full moon . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Please review. I really want feedback on what everyone thinks of Aidan.  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do.  
  
Don't forget to review. ^___^ 


	12. Chapter 12: In Which Calcifer 'Spills th...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and Kamania.  
  
To Everyone: Where did you people all go! *Takes a deep breath and calms down. * Please review. I miss you guys!  
  
Chapter 12: In Which Calcifer 'Spills the Beans' on Wyn  
  
Morgan sat on his bed looking out his window. He felt strange. He would soon be married and would leave the home he had had all his life. At the same time he noticed for the last few days Wyn had been acting odd herself.  
  
She'd been daydreaming quite a lot and being awfully clumsy. It puzzled him. He'd never seen his sister act like THAT before. He had wondered if it was because of him, but after awhile he became sure it was something else.  
  
He slowly walked downstairs, still thinking. Wyn was sitting in front of the grate glaring at Calcifer. Calcifer was laughing hard though, ignoring Wyn's shouts of frustration.  
  
"Calcifer, if you ever, I'll-" Wyn was saying.  
  
"Guess what I saw a few days ago, Morgan?" Calcifer asked smiling at Morgan.  
  
"What?" Morgan replied slightly intrigued.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, CALCIFER!!!" Wyn protested standing up angrily.  
  
"I saw Wyn and some boy-" Calcifer went on unperturbed by Wyn's outburst.  
  
"Calcifer, don't-" Wyn interrupted hurriedly.  
  
"-kissing," Calcifer went on ignoring Wyn.  
  
Morgan face went blank with shock and his sister blushed furiously.  
  
"Calcifer, I'm going to kill you!" Wyn shouted irritably turning to the fire demon.  
  
Calcifer smiled. "You didn't think I wasn't going to figure out what was happening," he asked laughing.  
  
"Calciferrrrrr," growled Wyn edging towards him.  
  
"She did what?!" Morgan mumbled still in shock.  
  
"She-"  
  
"Calcifer!" roared Wyn making a swipe at Calcifer, who dodged easily.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Sophie walked in threw the backdoor to find Wyn fuming, Calcifer rolling with laughter, and Morgan watching with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Sophie finally got her answer Howl was walking in the front door.  
  
"Whatttt?!" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"What are you four doing?" Howl asked studying them all curiously.  
  
"Go ahead, Calcifer. You've already blurted it out two times, might as well tell the whole world," Wyn muttered, who was silently seething while sitting on the stool in the corner.  
  
"Okay then . . . ." began Calcifer chuckling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn sighed and stated boldly, "You can't meet him. He's really not supposed to know magic."  
  
"Let me get this straight," replied Howl. "You've been getting taught by a sixteen year old boy for two years with out telling us and you've fallen for him?"  
  
Wyn's face went red again and answered truthfully, "That's about the gist of it, yea."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can you at least tell us his name?" inquired Sophie pleadingly.  
  
"Well . . . I guess I can. His name's Aidan Calypso," Wyn said hesitantly.  
  
"That's your answer, Mrs. Nose," remarked Howl smiling. "I've heard of the Calypsos. The oldest child is only allowed to learn magic usually, correct?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I see. So you met him at their family store I presume?" said Howl.  
  
"Yea," answered Wyn a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Alright. No harm done. Though I'd like to meet this boy someday," Howl said eyeing Wyn sharply.  
  
"Okay. I'm sure you ALL will eventually," Wyn said. She was a little unsure about that herself, though she didn't know why.  
  
Howl and Sophie smiled and gave each other an odd glance. Morgan meanwhile was still a little shocked.  
  
"You actually kissed someone?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yea. What's so surprising about that, brother dear?" Wyn questioned dangerously.  
  
Living with Wyn's temper made Morgan detect it instantly heating up again at his question. There for he replied cautiously, "Oh, okay then."  
  
Wyn nodded and turned to Calcifer somewhat darkly. "You do realize this doesn't mean you're off the hook, don't you?"  
  
Calcifer gulped slightly but replied confidently, "Whatever you say. By the way, when are you meeting this Aidan again? I'm sure he'd love to meet me."  
  
"Calciferrr!" Wyn growled once again.  
  
"You're in for it this time, friend," noted Morgan teasingly.  
  
"No kidding," remarked the fire demon noticing Wyn's anger growing again, this time even more than before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aidan sat on the roof over his bedroom looking at the bright full moon and sighed. 'Something's coming, I can feel it,' he thought, 'and it's something bad . . .'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I haven't updated in 2 days! That's a first for this story, sheesh.  
  
Anyway, please review. I refuse to post another chapter unless I get at least one more review soon.  
  
A/N 2: If anyone's wondering, the Witch isn't coming back in this story. Something else is 'coming' though and its something that's already in my story really.  
  
Hehe. I know that's not saying much and I know that what happening later on might bother some Morgan fans. No, I'm not killing Morgan though!  
  
^_____^  
  
A/N 3: By the way, my birthday is in 9 days. Yippee, I feel so good! *Dances around. *  
  
So make me happy and review. It would be a great b-day present. *uses the cute face of death. * 


	13. Chapter 13: In Which a Wedding is Finall...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and Kamania.  
  
To Calcifersgrl: Thank you for the birthday wishes! My b-day's on the 30th and I can't wait. You're suffering from Writer's Block? The horror! *shudders* If you need any help I'm here for you, considering you're a fellow HMC fanfic author and the only reason I decided to write this story was because of your pretty lonely story.  
  
^____^  
  
Chapter 13: In Which a Wedding is Finally Held  
  
"Mom, remind me again why I have to wear THIS!"  
  
Sophie sighed and smiled. She was in the middle of fixing up her daughter's mop of ginger hair. "Because that's what your future sister-in-law picked out for you, the 'Flower Girl' of her Wedding, to wear," she replied once again.  
  
"Well she could've picked out something that doesn't look like a frilly piece of poo!!!" Wyn complained.  
  
"Now, now. It, er, doesn't look that bad," Sophie said glancing critically at the mud brown silk dress Wyn was wearing. It was trimmed with tons of lace and layers of light brown petticoats underneath.  
  
"Mom, can't you make it look any better. It's beyond ugly! If Aidan were to see me like THIS I would die!" Wyn said miserably.  
  
"I could, but that might hurt Kamania's feelings."  
  
"Who cares!" Wyn blurted.  
  
Sophie laughed. "It is her wedding," she noted.  
  
"I'll never be able to show my face again!" Wyn cried out dramatically.  
  
Howl looked up from straightening Morgan's tie. "Yikes! That has got to be- "  
  
"You're not helping, Dad!" Wyn yelled.  
  
"Oh come on, Wyn, it looks fine," Morgan remarked.  
  
"No one wants your opinion Mr. Groom! Kamania's poisoned you with her horrid fashion sense!" Wyn retorted.  
  
Morgan chuckled nervously. 'He's awfully pale,' Wyn thought.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make do," Wyn said unhappily.  
  
Calcifer laughed. He was floating just to the left of her head and said, "You'll never live this down," he noted.  
  
"Who asked YOUR opinion? Besides where've you been?!" Wyn retorted.  
  
"Oh, just around, seeing a few people," Calcifer replied with a note of secrecy in his voice.  
  
Wyn peered suspiciously at the fire demon and said, "You're up to something. I know that tone of voice!"  
  
Calcifer only smiled in return.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn glanced behind her at the bride. Kamania was wearing a snug white gown of satin studded with pearl like beads that, in Wyn's opinion, was dreadfully ugly. She looked calm and totally ready. 'She looks the absolute opposite of Morgan,' Wyn thought.  
  
Wyn looked back in front of her. Morgan was waiting at the altar talking tensely with Howl who stood beside him. Her eyes wavered to the surrounding chairs. She could see her Uncle Benjamin talking to Michael. Both her aunts, Lettie and Martha, were Kamania's bride's maids and her mother was Kamania's 'Maid of Honor.'  
  
She glanced at the other people in the crowd. She could see Mrs. Fairfax chatting, as usual, with Christopher, Kamania's brother. Chris seemed as prepared as Kamania, his pale brown hair combed neatly and his suit appeared expensive.  
  
She could also see several of Morgan and Kamania's friends. They all looked cheerful and excited.  
  
That's when she saw him. Glossy brown ringlets caught her eyes and she turned sharply. There was Aidan talking with Calcifer. She could have died right there, but then she remembered that before she died she would have to kill Calcifer first. He had obviously brought Aidan to the wedding. 'So that's what he was doing this morning!' Wyn thought accusingly. She sighed and remembered that at least Morgan would be happy.  
  
She felt a faint tap on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. She turned to see one of her cousins smiling at her apologetically. He was Martha and Michael's oldest child, a boy named Hayden and he was the 'Ring bearer' for the wedding.  
  
"You ready?" he asked brushing a lock of fair hair out of his face.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Wyn replied.  
  
They heard the music start up causing Morgan to jump. The cousins chuckled under their breaths and began the slow walk to the altar. Wyn kept her head straight refusing to glance at Aidan, while she threw the daisies in the basket she was holding somewhat stiffly.  
  
When they made it to the altar she gave her brother an encouraging nod of her head and went to stand in her assigned position. After awhile, Kamania made it to the altar where she stood opposite her fiancé, smiling a little bit.  
  
The priest said the usual common words that just blurred in Wyn's head. She only paid attention when the couple was pronounced husband and wife and they kissed. She had to smile. Morgan looked so relieved.  
  
The wedding was a pretty blissful event from there and finally it was time for the newlyweds to leave in a horse drawn carriage to their honeymoon. Wyn found herself crying for joy as the carriage pulled away. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Aidan.  
  
He was smiling warmly at her. She returned his smile forgetting about her awful attire for the moment.  
  
"Doesn't she look as lovely as I described?" a slightly mocking voice said.  
  
They turned to see a familiar fire demon floating near them. Wyn's anger returned and she glared at her mischievous friend.  
  
"You think I look funny, ay, Calcifer?" she questioned coldly.  
  
Calcifer laughed and replied, "Well don't you?"  
  
"You're supposed to show support, Calcifer!" Wyn said heatedly.  
  
"Whatever," said Calcifer smirking.  
  
Wyn scowled, but then she smiled and started laughing. "Sheesh, Calcifer," she remarked still laughing.  
  
Aidan studied Wyn. She could sure have her mood swings at times that really puzzled him.  
  
"So you're Aidan," said Howl while he and Sophie came up behind the trio.  
  
Wyn tensed naturally and watched what Aidan would do. She had told him what had happened.  
  
"That would be me, sir," Aidan said abnormally politely, his curls bouncing slightly as he inclined his head respectfully.  
  
"You can call me Howl," Howl said good-naturedly. "I've heard you know several advanced spells."  
  
"That's correct, si . . .er, Howl," Aidan replied smiling again.  
  
"Then I think I'd like to ask your help with my daughter and myself in performing a spell for the king," Howl said smiling himself.  
  
'He likes Aidan already!' Wyn thought happily.  
  
"Well . . . That would be great! I haven't been able to practice magic with anyone, but Wyn that is, and that would help me a great deal," Aidan answered pleasantly.  
  
"Then that's settled!" Howl replied.  
  
'He's just trying to get to know Aidan so he can properly judge him!' Wyn realized thinking, 'Well he'll like Aidan. I'm sure of it!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morgan sat happily next to his wife. They were still riding in the carriage and he felt truly content with Kamania. Kamania smiled at him. It was an icy sort of smile that sent a chill up his spine.  
  
"Mor dear," she said coldly, "I'm sure you'll love to live with me and listen to me. Oh, and if you don't, well, I've got a little insurance policy to make sure you always listen to me." She brushed a long bony finger agenced Morgan's wedding ring. It glowed faintly and before Morgan could cry out he felt a jare of pain run up his arm. He thought no more for a while.  
  
"Oh, Morgan, you're my only sure ticket to your sister, and I'm going to have to make sure you obey my commands now aren't I?" Kamania said sneering.  
  
She tapped her own wedding ring when they arrived at the destination of their honeymoon. Morgan instantly sprang back to life, but his eyes remained blank and utterly empty.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I've brainwashed Morgan! Sheesh, what an imagination I have.  
  
Anyway, like I said last chapter I'm not posting another chapter till I get at least one review! Got it!  
  
Hehe.  
  
^______^ 


	14. Chapter 14: In Which There is a Kidnappi...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and evil Kamania.  
  
To ness: Thanks for the b-day wishes. My birthday's not till December 30th but I just wanted to note that it was coming up just incase I don't post over the holidays. I'm glad someone finally remarked on Aidan. Please let me know what you think of him over time. It would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and by the way, I'm glad you liked the way Calcifer humiliated Wyn. ^___^  
  
To everyone: Please review. Please, pretty please. *Uses her trademark cute face of death*  
  
Chapter 14: In Which There is a Kidnapping  
  
Morgan awoke feeling groggy and weak. He lifted his head slowly and winced when the pain returned. He peered at the gold wedding band on his finger. It seemed ordinary but he knew it was something more.  
  
He gripped the ring tightly in his fingers and he attempted to yank it off. The only effect of this was he felt another stab of pain and he passed out again.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Morgan. That wasn't very smart now was it?" Kamania said her voice high and flute like. She stood beside the couch her husband was sprawled over watching Morgan, as he laid unconscious.  
  
She flung her long brown hair over her shoulder gracefully and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn watched as Howl and Aidan sat at the workbench, leaning over the spell they were working on. She shook her head at Calcifer in an exasperated way. "Men," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Calcifer laughed but as for the two men in question, they just kept muttering to each other about proper ingredients in various spells.  
  
Wyn left quietly out the back door and to her mother's flower shop. Sophie was sitting at the counter reading a book called 'New and Improved Spells to Keep Your Garden Looking Gorgeous.' She glanced up at her daughter quizzically.  
  
"The 'boys' still playing?" Sophie asked making a face.  
  
"Yep. They've been at it for hours going over spell after spell!" Wyn replied.  
  
"Well at least your father likes Aidan," Sophie pointed out.  
  
"I guess your right, but, Mom, do YOU like Aidan?" Wyn inquired.  
  
"I think he's alright, but I'll just have to see how he does in other situations," Sophie answered simply.  
  
"Oh, Mom, you're going to drill him, aren't you?" Wyn asked worriedly.  
  
Sophie laughed. "You sound like I'm threatening to kill him," she said.  
  
Wyn chuckled uncertainly. "Be nice to him for me, Mom."  
  
"Alright. We'll see," Sophie replied.  
  
Wyn and Sophie chatted a little while longer until they closed the shop and went back into the moving castle. Inside Howl, Calcifer, and Aidan were discussing another spell. From what Wyn could hear of their conversation, they were talking about the assorted shape-shifting spells.  
  
She shook her head and said loudly, "Isn't it time for dinner?"  
  
The men hushed abruptly. Aidan glanced at her, his face showing pleasure.  
  
'So he does like Dad and Calcifer,' Wyn thought happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Wyn, Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer said good-bye to Aidan. He smiled sunnily back at them, then he was gone and the only thing that showed he'd been there was the tiny pop left from in the transportation spell.  
  
Aidan reappeared in his own room and flopped down on his bed thinking. 'That was really nerve-racking, but I think I made a good impression on Wyn's parents,' he thought merrily. He tensed when he heard the heavy thumps indicated his father was coming upstairs.  
  
Before he knew it his father had burst in. "That was a transportation spell wasn't it, son?!" he boomed.  
  
Aidan sat calmly before his father but on the inside he quaked slightly. His father knew far more spells then even he did and one of them was a magic-locking charm. It could temporarily disable his magic for as long as the spell lasted or his father wanted. Aidan just couldn't bear it if his father placed THAT spell on him.  
  
"Answer me, Aidan!!!" yelled Agharna Calypso.  
  
Aidan felt suddenly overwhelmingly small in comparison to his tall stout father. "It wasn't a spell, Father. I just slid off the roof poorly this time," he lied stiffly.  
  
Aidan held his breath as he waited for his father to reply. "Okay, but you better not be lying to me, Aidan Cadell Calypso!" Agharna said before turning to the door.  
  
Aidan started breathing again when his father had gone. 'He would have fried me if I'd told the truth,' he thought uneasily.  
  
"AIDAN!!!" came a shout from downstairs a few minutes later.  
  
"Ah oh," Aidan said gulping. He slowly walked downstairs like someone going to his own funeral. He went into his father's small wood paneled office.  
  
"You've always shown promise in magic, Aidan," noted his father who was sitting at a desk. "I know what you've been doing and I think its time to break this one family tradition only because your sisters don't show any interest in the 'Art.' "  
  
Aidan smiled unsurely. "I'm sorry I lied, father."  
  
"Its alright," replied Agharna. "Now I was told by one of the Royal Wizards himself, in this letter I just received, that you know many advanced spells."  
  
'Thanks, Howl,' Aidan thought happily as he listened to his father tell him of a certain letter Wyn's father sent.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn went for a walk the next morning. She strolled threw the fields of flowers her mother picked for her shop. She smiled cheerfully as she looked up at the clear blue sky. It was the time of the month she should have felt sick, but it didn't seem quite so bad that day.  
  
She could see in the daylight no new moon to damper her spirits so all was well. Well, it would have been if at that very moment Wyn hadn't felt an awful pain that sent her mind screaming in agony. She collapsed and remembered no more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn awoke sometime later. She had a horrid headache that caused her vision to blur. She studied her surroundings. It seems she was in a dimly lit cell like room made of cold bare stone.  
  
She shivered and slowly got up. She walked to the only source of light, a tiny window in a steel door. She looked out only to catch a flash of bright color before she was thrown backwards.  
  
The door opened with a clang and a tall figure walked in. The person was hard for Wyn's fuzzy sight to define, but even she could clearly see the glint coming off glossy black hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: *Dodges pots and pans being thrown at her by cliffy-hating reviewers* Missed me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
*Once again gets hit with a frying pan* Sheesh, what do you people want from me?! Oh never mind, just forget I even asked.  
  
Anyway, please review or I'm not posting another chapter! I doubt I'm going to be able to post again till after Christmas so that gives you extra time to review.  
  
*Dances and starts talking in a robot voice* The date is 7 more days till Chocolate's birthday.  
  
Hehe. It's so cool having a b-day 5 days after Christmas and 1 day before New Years. Bye.  
  
^_____^ 


	15. Chapter 15: In Which Wyn Battles Morgan

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, and evil Kamania.  
  
A/N: I decided to post this chapter even though no more reviewed the last one because I know a lot of people are busy other the holidays. Happy holidays!  
  
Chapter 15: In Which Wyn Battles Morgan  
  
  
  
"Morgan! I can't believe its-" Wyn began before the figure pushed her backwards. She cried out in pain as her head made contact with the hard, cold stone.  
  
"Who are you?!" Wyn asked angrily getting up and holding her throbbing head. "You're obviously not MY brother!"  
  
The figure stepped forward. Cold, blank eyes glared back at Wyn. She shuddered under the icy gaze.  
  
"Oh, but he is your brother, dear," said a sweet voice. A woman appeared behind the figure. She placed a delicately manicured hand on the figure's shoulder.  
  
Wyn closed her eyes. Under the thumping of her aching head she could feel the figure wrapped in spells. Her eyes shot open. "You . . . How could you?!" she yelled heatedly, "That's your own husband and my brother!!!"  
  
"So you see the truth," said Kamania smirking.  
  
"Morgan, I know you can fight this second-rate witch!" Wyn said passionately.  
  
Kamania's beautiful face contorted in fury. "Second-rate?! Me? Ha, I'm more powerful than you'll ever become if I have anything to say about it!" she roared.  
  
"Oh ya! I bet on any other day Morgan would have stopped you! You just tricked him!" Wyn retorted.  
  
"Well, now that may be, but your power still will be mine now that I have bait." Kamania explained darkly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not-"  
  
"That's what you think, you naïve fool!" Kamania shrieked. She held up her hands and said in a ringing voice, "Now, Morgan, its time to go to our playing field and attack that witch!!!"  
  
The prison cell twisted and whirled until the colors mixed and Wyn found herself in a barren wasteland. All around her it was treeless and rocky. The dirt beneath her shoes was totally free of grass. It all spread out in similar waves for as far Wyn could see.  
  
Wyn turned sharply to see Morgan, still an empty shell, diving towards her. She quickly dropped and rolled away. She then picked herself up and tried to melt, like in her last duel with Morgan, into the air, but it just wouldn't work. The air seemed too thick and she couldn't change the spell to match the weird atmosphere for her head kept throbbing fiercely, causing her thoughts to jumble up and her vision to distort.  
  
Wyn held her head trying to think clearly. She could feel droplets of hot blood on the back of her head and could hear the heavy thumps indicating Morgan was coming towards her again. She looked up. Morgan was upon her and she naturally transformed into a bird and she flew upward.  
  
Wyn flapped her tiny blue wings furiously and hovered high above the ground. She knew she couldn't bring herself to hurt Morgan and that Kamania was too on guard for her to attack. Wyn attempted to send a message to her parents but she seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world.  
  
"Follow her, Morgan!" Kamania barked. Morgan nodded and deftly transformed into a sturdy eagle.  
  
Wyn gasped. 'Oh please, Morgan, you can fight her!' she thought.  
  
Morgan flew speedily upward and quickly reached Wyn. He pecked at her with his strong beak.  
  
"So the great 'Maiden' can't beat a little bird!!!" Kamania yelled mockingly.  
  
Wyn cried out in a bird like squawk. She knew her tiny wings couldn't out fly Morgan's eagle ones. 'What is she talking about?! Oh, I can't win! ' she thought desperately.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morgan struggled inside his own body for control. 'Oh Wyn! You've gotta beat Kamania! You've just gotta!' he thought in despair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn's anger towards Kamania was growing. "How can you have Morgan do your dirty work!" she shouted down at Kamania.  
  
"Its simple really. I just don't feel like getting my hands soiled," Kamania replied with her old fluting voice.  
  
Wyn gave a chirrup of fury. 'She doesn't care about anyone but herself!' she thought crossly. Wyn, in her rage, skillfully changed into a massive blood red bird. Its beak was gruesome and weathered and its feathers were coarse.  
  
She gave a bird screech and flapped her wings powerfully towards Morgan, sending him backward. He sailed downward hitting the ground hard. "Sorry, Morgan," Wyn whispered apologetically. She turned towards Kamania who seemed suddenly smaller.  
  
"Get up!" barked Kamania causing Morgan's ring to glow slightly, but noticeably. Morgan began to stand up again.  
  
Wyn's sharp bird eyes caught the glow in the ring. "So that's how she's controlling him!' she thought with a triumphant grin. She waited for Morgan to fly towards her again before she dove at him again, but this time she hooked her beak onto the ring on one of Morgan's wings.  
  
Bolts of light flew out of the band causing a few of Wyn's feathers to burn. Wyn held on tightly even though Morgan protested and Kamania screamed until the ring cracked and pieces flew. Morgan's eyes closed as if a weight had been lifted and Wyn caught him as he began to fall.  
  
She glided to the ground and gently set Morgan down. In his half- unconscious state, Morgan transformed back to his normal human form. Wyn did the same and sat down tiredly beside her brother. Her clothes were singed from the fight to break the ring and her head was pounding again.  
  
Kamania ran towards them furiously, but when she came within four feet of them an invisible barrier, Wyn had instantly created, weakly appeared, sending her flying. Kamania stood up feebly and shouted, "Till next time then, Bronwyn!" Then she transported out of that desolate world.  
  
Wyn let out a relieved sigh and collapsed on the dirt. They laid there for a while until Wyn mustered enough strength to transport them back to the moving castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Boy do I beat up characters sometimes. ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, I hope everyone like this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review or else. Bye. 


	16. Chapter 16: In Which ‘the Legend of the ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To 'Anonymous': I'm not sure which reviewer you are, 'Oh Anonymous One.' Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I think I know who you are but I won't say just in case I'm wrong. By the way, I'm glad you're beginning to like Aidan. I like him too. ^____-  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: In Which 'the Legend of the 'Maiden' is Told  
  
  
  
Sophie was frantic when she awoke and couldn't find Wyn. Later, that day Wyn returned with an unconscious Morgan and Wyn herself ready to faint from pain and weariness. Sophie thought she was going to have a heart attack and after Wyn explained what had happened her daughter promptly passed out, causing Sophie more worries.  
  
Hours later, Sophie sat next to Wyn's bed. She had bandaged Wyn's bleeding head and had tried to talk Wyn's burn marks to heal themselves to some avail. Howl walked in.  
  
"How is Morgan?" Sophie asked anxiously.  
  
"He's basically fine. He just needs to heal a broken heart and get over the fact that against his own will he attacked his sister really." Howl explained.  
  
"Is that all?" questioned Sophie somewhat dryly.  
  
"That's good, Dad," noted a voice behind Sophie causing both Howl and Sophie to jump.  
  
Wyn smiled at them. "I'm fine, really," she said noticing the concern in her mother's gaze. "I just want to see Morgan."  
  
"Alright, but are you sure you can walk?" Sophie inquired.  
  
"Yes, Mom, don't worry." Wyn crawled out of bed and winced faintly when the pounding in her head came back, full force. She slowly walked to Morgan's room, Howl and Sophie behind her.  
  
In his room, Morgan was sitting up in bed staring absently out his window. His face was sad when he turned to Wyn. "You okay, Sis?" he asked.  
  
"I feel fine," replied Wyn ignoring the ache of her head.  
  
"Liar," Morgan said knowingly.  
  
"Well my head isn't feeling that great, but I really am fine, Mor," explained Wyn.  
  
"Hmmm . . . I owe you one. If it hadn't been for you, I would have-"  
  
"You would have been alright in the end! You're stronger than any old second-rate witch!" Wyn interrupted forcefully.  
  
"Oh, Wyn, Kamania's stronger than you think. Just think about the complexity of that ring!" Morgan said gloomily.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Morgan. All I know is she wanted ME for something and I don't know what!" Wyn cried out.  
  
"Yea . . . but this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't rushed blindly into love," Morgan said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Morgan . . ." Wyn whispered giving her brother a sympathetic look.  
  
Morgan looked up sharply. "Wait a minute what did Kamania call you?!" he questioned abruptly.  
  
"Um . . . She called me . . . She called me the 'Maiden!' " Wyn realized puzzedly.  
  
"Are you sure she said the 'Maiden!''" Howl asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure, but what does that have to do-" Wyn began.  
  
"Then I may know why she was after you!" replied Howl running to his room and coming back with a large leather bound book. He opened it and began flipping threw the pages furiously. "I can't believe I didn't see it before" he muttered. He stopped at a page with a drawing of a beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing dress beneath a full moon. Underneath the picture was a small section about 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
They all gathered around and read:  
  
'The Maiden is said to be born when a month occurs in which a blue moon appears and a phoenix cries. The Maiden cannot be discovered until she comes of age though. She then will show certain symptoms such as illness on new moons and great skill in the Art of Wizardry.  
  
'The Maiden is far rarer than the blue moon though. She only appears every millennia. Because of this, those that wish to steal her powers before she is properly grown into them, often stalk the Maiden. The stalkers usually succeed in killing the Maiden and taking her powers for their own purposes.'  
  
Wyn gave a little gasp and Morgan peered curiously at his sister. "If the glove fits . . ." began Morgan.  
  
Wyn gave her head a tiny shake to clear her thoughts. "But I can't be . . . I mean how could I . . . er, oh how can this be?!" she stammered.  
  
"My old teacher, Mrs. Pentstemmon, told me once about the 'Maiden.' I should have realized the description fits you," said Howl.  
  
Sophie hugged Wyn. "You're still our Wyn what ever legend you fulfill. Don't worry."  
  
Wyn looked at her mother somewhat sadly. "I suppose I was meant to find out eventually. It sounds cool and all but I definitely don't like the stalker part," she said.  
  
"That solves the Kamania puzzle. She was one of your friendly stalkers, Wyn," Morgan remarked trying to think somewhat positively in spite of his comment.  
  
"Thanks for the cheery point, brother dear," Wyn replied dryly.  
  
Morgan sighed weakly. "You've beaten Kamania once you can do it again! I'm sure of it!" he said trying to cover up his blunder.  
  
"I don't know, Morgan, I just don't know if that's right," Wyn noted dejectedly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So you're telling me you're some kind of mystic being that Morgan's sudden ex-wife is trying to kill?" Aidan asked peering inquisitively at his girlfriend's face. They were sitting on the wall surrounding the backyard of Aidan's father's store. Wyn had told Aidan everything that had happened and she had learned.  
  
"That's about the gist of it, Aidan," Wyn answered tranquilly.  
  
"Sheesh, Wyn. You sure sound calm about this whole thing," remarked Aidan.  
  
"I just know that I can't help what I am. Besides I bet I can kick Kamania's butt anytime, anyplace," Wyn replied more confidently than she really felt.  
  
"You know I'm there for you if you need me, right?" Aidan questioned seriously.  
  
Wyn nodded. She couldn't quite bring herself to meet Aidan's intense eyes this time though. "Yea, of course I know that," she whispered meekly, her courage slowly disappearing with the full realization of the situation.  
  
"Don't worry," Aidan said quickly as he noticing the lack of strength in her words. He then leaned towards her and lightly kissed her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I hope no one gets hurt, like Morgan did, because of me,' Wyn thought sorrowfully. She was sitting in her room later that day. Thoughts about the 'Maiden' and Kamania were swimming in her head.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?" Sophie asked walking into Wyn's room. She gently brushed one of Wyn's red gold locks out of her face and smiled kindly down at her daughter.  
  
"Oh, Mom, what if someone else gets hurt because of me?!" Wyn cried out.  
  
Sophie sat down on Wyn's bed next to her daughter and said, "What ever happens we'll always be there for you. Just because people are after you it doesn't mean we won't give you up to save ourselves, now does it? We're family. I'm sure Aidan told you something similar when you went to visit him."  
  
Wyn smirked. "He did," she muttered leaning against her mother sleepily.  
  
"Naturally. He cares about you a lot just like we do. Now please get some sleep," Sophie said tenderly.  
  
Wyn crawled into her bed and Sophie kissed her head gently. "Goodnight, Bronwyn. Sweet dreams," Sophie whispered quietly leaving.  
  
'If only it were that easy,' Wyn thought sorrowfully.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: You'd better review! Hehe, please!  
  
I hope this chapter answers some of the many questions about Wyn and Kamania. Bye. 


	17. Chapter 17: In Which Wyn Has a Vision

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To Caudex: Thanks for the complements and constructive criticism. I don't think I made any spelling mistakes though, except I still have to fix, in chapter 13 I think it was, how I spelled 'against.' I use spell check so hopefully I get all the misspelled words. As for looking over my story I REALLY should do that more. I usually look over a chapter 1 full time and about 3 times in parts. I don't think that's really enough, but I'm lazy. ^___^ By the way, if I need any help I'll take your offer up to help. Feel free to note any spelling mistakes in an e-mail. My e-mail's in my profile. Thanks again. Bye.  
  
To everyone: REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 17: In Which Wyn Has a Vision  
  
  
  
"You look nice. Going on a date, Morgan?" Wyn asked mockingly. She stepped into her brother's room where Morgan was making a few last minute adjustments to his wardrobe for the day. For the last few days she'd been trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary about her, but her family knew differently.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, sister dear, but if you'll remember I'm not up for another commitment right now," Morgan replied turning to face his sister.  
  
Wyn bit her lip. "Yea, I guess not," she mumbled.  
  
"I'm fine, Wyn, really. I'm just going to meet some friends for dinner," Morgan said.  
  
"Oh, I see. So its guys' night out then?" Wyn inquired back to her mocking of her brother.  
  
"Exactly, Sis, now I've gotta go. Why don't you amuse yourself with something other than making a fool out of me?" Morgan replied.  
  
Wyn smirked. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on wrecking some stupid little boy party," she retorted. Morgan only laughed in reply. He then proceeded to transport elsewhere.  
  
Wyn shrugged her shoulders. 'Now what am I going to do?' she thought. She considered her options, 'I can A) Bother Morgan at some stupid guy fest, not!!! B) Go visit Mari, (That would mean I would have to face the wrath of Aunt Megan though) C) Go see what Mom or Dad's doing at their work, or D) I could . . . um, I guess I could go visit my aunts or uncles. Hmmmm. Oh I wish Aidan or Calcifer were here. Aidan's visiting some cousin in Porthaven with his dad and Calcifer's off traveling somewhere,' she thought.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll go visit Mom," Wyn decided out loud. She then naturally transported to the flower shop.  
  
Sophie was selling a bouquet of red roses to a young woman. Wyn knew her; she often came to the shop to buy roses for her huge Victorian mansion. The woman paid, smiling at Wyn kindly, and left with the bundle in her arms. Wyn watched her go politely and when the bell above the front door jingled, signaling the woman had officially left, she turned to her mother.  
  
"Hey, Mom," Wyn said gently fingering one of the pansies that were in a vase next to her.  
  
"Where's Morgan?" Sophie asked turning to Wyn.  
  
"He went out with his friends," Wyn replied dryly.  
  
Sophie smiled. "I see. Well, I'm glad he's starting to act like his old self again," she remarked.  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Why don't you sound that happy about it?"  
  
"Mom, Morgan's a bachelor again. That's scary. Who knows how long he'll live with us now!" Wyn noted waving her arms about dramatically.  
  
Sophie chuckled. "We're still stuck with him."  
  
"The world is coming to an end!" Wyn said laughing.  
  
"Oh well, I guess he'll be staying in the moving castle with us for awhile, but really I think he may want to get a place of his own soon," Sophie said.  
  
"Ya I suppose so, but until then we're STILL stuck with him!" Wyn said.  
  
"What a tragedy," Howl noted smiling as he came into the shop.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Wyn said still laughing.  
  
"You were anxious to get rid of your brother I see?"  
  
"It was going to be a new experience for me! I could finally have an all girls' party without Morgan deciding to come downstairs in all his glory and flirt with my friends!" Wyn cried out passionately.  
  
They all laughed at that. Sophie closed the shop for the day, making Wyn help her carry in some of the unsold flowers to be soaked in water and spoken to. Inside the moving castle Calcifer was back in his grate sleeping. "Hey, Calcifer! Where've ya been?!!" Wyn asked him loudly.  
  
Calcifer awoke with a start and replied sleepily, "I've just been spying on Morgan."  
  
"What's he and the guys up to?" inquired Wyn ignoring the laughter coming from her parents' area.  
  
"They were just taking about girls and other stuff," Calcifer answered right before falling back to sleep.  
  
"Thanks, Calcifer," whispered Wyn, "So they're just doing boring guy stuff . . . Oh well."  
  
She went back over to the workbench were Howl was setting up a spell in his usual slapdash manner. "Can I help?" she asked. Howl wordlessly pushed a translucent part of the spell. Wyn could easily tell it was a tracking spell, but she didn't ask what it was for. She began, in a more delicate but quick manner, to set up her part of the spell.  
  
Her thoughts kept roving to 'the Legend of the Maiden' no matter how hard she tried not to though. 'Why is this happening to me!!! There's a good one out of an octillion chance of being the 'Maiden' and I'm the one! Why me!' she thought.  
  
She turned back to the spell after a while to find she'd made the spell all wrong in her thinking. She sighed and began dismantling the spell and putting it back together correctly. She didn't notice the looks of concern Howl was throwing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'I am normal. Perfectly normal, that's me . . . Oh no it's not!' Wyn thought sadly, 'I'm the 'Maiden' of this darn millennium!'  
  
She sighed. That was when she saw something she would never forget. A wave of bright colors was before her eyes and then everything went dim. Two dark figures were before her and when one attacked the other neither heard Wyn's cry.  
  
Then it was over leaving Wyn stunned and sitting on one of the stools in front of the workbench. "I need to lie down!" she cried out rushing upstairs and to her room in a daze.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn was lying on her back on her bed later that night when Morgan walked into her room. "Wyn?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"What?" Wyn asked expressionlessly.  
  
"Um, Mom says you've been up here for a while and that maybe I should talk to you . . ." Morgan answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think you should just accept the fact that you're the 'Maiden!" Morgan replied more confidently.  
  
"That's nice," Wyn said blankly.  
  
"Sheesh, Wyn, will you even look at me instead of at the canopy on your bed!" Morgan said desperately.  
  
Wyn gave Morgan a sideways glance. She snapped her eyes closed tightly. "Morgan, the 'Maiden' has special powers, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, that's what the legend says, so . . ."  
  
"So, I think one of them are seeing parts of the future," Wyn went on.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I saw, when I was downstairs a while ago, the image of a death. It was like I was seeing it in the fuzzy reflection of a disturbed pond." Wyn replied her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"The death of who?" Morgan asked slowly, fear gripping him.  
  
"I don't know, Morgan. But it was someone we both know, that's all I can tell. I know its going to happen in the near future though," Wyn said tears coursing down her face out of the corners of her tightly closed eyes.  
  
"Oh, Wyn . . . I didn't realize-"Morgan began.  
  
"Never mind, it's my curse to bear," Wyn said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, Wyn, but its not, we're family and I can't let you go threw this on your own. I'll go talk to Mom, Dad, and Calcifer, you just get some rest," Morgan said hurriedly as he backed out of the room.  
  
After Morgan had gone Wyn whispered softly, "Oh, Morgan, if only I DIDN'T know who was going to die! I really can't tell you or anyone it's just too horrid." She gave a little sob and went into a fitful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hmmmm. Who's gonna die? To be honest I don't know. I just know someone is. =P  
  
  
  
Anyway, please review, people! 


	18. Chapter 18: In Which Something Dreadful ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To ness: I might have Kamania die, but who do you think would kill her (hint, hint)? (I've figured out whose gonna die and whose going to kill.) I like the way Morgan and Wyn are interacting too by the way. I tried to make them sound like a real brother and sister would in that type of situation. I myself am an older sister to a little (*cough* bratty *cough*) sister. (Hehe.) ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To everyone: Review! Oh and if you look at the name of the title and think I'm going to kill Aidan and his dad you're wrong! I promise I won't!  
  
Chapter 18: In Which Something Dreadful Happens to Aidan and His Father  
  
  
  
Wyn sat in her classroom staring absently out the window once again. It seemed her teacher Mr. Aprilian had to take care of some family business and wouldn't be her teacher anymore. 'Family business? Ha! I'm sure he has to go 'lick' his baby sister's wounds!' Wyn thought sneeringly.  
  
She turned to the front of the class were the new teacher was writing on the blackboard. Her name was Miss Coca. (A/N: How original was that! Miss Coca. Coca Cola, get it? Sheesh, I scare myself sometimes. Ok, I'll shut up now =P) She was a young woman with pale blond hair and half sphere shaped glasses that looked like they would fall off her nose at any moment.  
  
Miss Coca turned around and smiled at the class. "Hello, boys and girls, I'm Miss Coca and I'm your new teacher," she said in an annoyingly high- pitched voice.  
  
Wyn winced. 'Who does she think she is?! We're not five year olds! We're fifteen years old, lady!' she thought scornfully. It was about at this point Wyn began tuning out the aggravating teacher and went back to thinking about her vision. 'Oh, Morgan, this isn't going to be good for any of us really . . .' Wyn thought miserably.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn walked home slowly. She paused outside Aidan's house. She noticed the way the building seemed far to quiet. 'Aidan should have been back by now and in school today!!!' she thought. She suddenly had an awful feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach and she ran up to the building.  
  
She peered inside one of the windows in front of the house. 'There doesn't seem to be anyone home but that can't be right!' she thought anxiously. She went around to the back of the house and grabbed onto the sturdy vines creeping up the home. She began climbing up them cautiously. Eventually, they led to Aidan's room. She peeped inside. Something didn't feel right to Wyn though. She knew very well that Aidan was obnoxiously neat but everything in his room was in disarray.  
  
She tried to push open the window, which easily opened under her thrust, and fell in. "Ow!" Wyn mumbled as her still bruised head made contact with the floor. She stood up, rubbing her head, and began looking around. "What happened here?! Its like a tornado hit!" Wyn noted uncomfortably.  
  
That's when she saw it and she gasped. A large piece of crumpled torn up paper was sticking out from under the bed. The paper was splotched with blood. It looked like someone had been writing with bleeding fingers for the splotches appeared to be in the shape of fingerprints.  
  
Wyn grabbed the paper and sat on the bed. She recognized Aidan's handwriting. He had obviously been writing very quickly. The words were messing and chopped but still readable.  
  
It read: 'Kam attck dad & me. Trew mrir at me. Fngers bleed. She cming. Gotta go.  
  
Aidan  
  
"Grrrrr, Kamania!" Wyn shrieked when she realized what the message meant. It really said. 'Kamania attacked my dad and me. She threw a mirror at me and my fingers bled. She's coming. Gotta go. Aidan.'  
  
Wyn felt awful. "Its all because of me . . ." she said dejectedly, "Kamania took him because of ME!" Wyn felt hot tears come to her eyes but she wiped them away irately.  
  
She walked downstairs and into a hallway. Broken glass littered the floor and a cracked mirror frame lay on the ground with little glass left in it. Wyn noted the flecks of blood on the chips of glass. 'Aidan's own blood,' Wyn thought bitterly. She went into several of the other rooms, many of which showed no sign of the struggle that had gone on.  
  
After a while she left with the piece of bloody paper clasped protectively in her fist. She transported directly into her room where she flopped onto her bed sorrowfully. "I won't cry," she told herself to no avail. She broke down and sobbed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When her family returned later that day from various places they found Wyn's room completely locked with what felt to Howl's trained senses like every fiber in Wyn was keeping them out. "Wyn, come on, let us in!" Morgan shouted.  
  
"NO!" came the booming retort.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Sophie asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing! Go away!"  
  
"Wyn, please let us in!" Howl said begging slightly.  
  
There was no reply to that just a flash of white light and suddenly a large piece of paper written by Wyn appeared on the door.  
  
It read:  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE! Aidan's gone! Kamania (here a large tear drop smudged the next word) him and his father! Now you know, let me live my next few hours by myself in peace!!! I need to think!!!!!'  
  
"Kamania kidnapped your boyfriend?!" Morgan asked loudly.  
  
"DUH, STUPID!!!" came the cold answer, "I need to plan in silence!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!"  
  
Morgan shrugged at that. "She must be feeling better already if she's insulting me," he noted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Two chapters in 1 day! It's my gift to you, my great reviewers.  
  
To Caudex: I did try to proofread this chapter extensively. ^_^  
  
Since this is my gift you'd better review in return! Got it!!! Oh and by the way, my b-day is now in 2 days! (You'd think I was the only one who has a b-day. Hehe.) If you have a b-day coming up say so in a review and I'll give you my birthday wishes. Bye. 


	19. Chapter 19: In Which the Battle Against ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.' I just realized I keep forgetting Aidan's dad. Oh well, I own him too. =P  
  
To Caudex: Ah, the 'professional opinion.' I've heard that before. Hehe. I think I do use too many adjectives sometimes too, but that's really just my style. Evil English teachers . . . *mumbling* Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad my proofreading's getting better. Bye. ^_^  
  
A/N: Wow. This is chapter 19! I think I should have a party when I reach 20! Maybe I'll write the 'amazing' chapter 20 on my birthday . . . Hehe. (Oh and if you're wondering why I keep rambling on about my b-day its because I'm finally going to be ?? (censored by my parents, which tells you I'm younger than you probably think). Hehe.  
  
Chapter 19: In Which the Battle Against Kamania Begins  
  
"She's been up there for two days straight!" Morgan whined glancing upstairs.  
  
"Morgan, I've tried to make her go to school at least, but it seems even I can't convince the door to open," Sophie said glancing up from the sewing she was doing.  
  
"Have YOU tried, Dad?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I have," was the simple answer.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," Howl replied meaningly, "Wyn's totally sealed off her room from the rest of the world. I think she's half in another universe really."  
  
"Is that all?!" Morgan said darkly. No one replied to that and Morgan began sulking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn sat at her oak desk in her room. She was absently chewing her feather quill as she thought over her plan. She dipped her quill in a jar of ink and scribbled a note on the piece of paper in front of her. The paper was covered with numerous annotations, but really was only one of many covered papers. The rest were rejects and had been crumpled and scattered all over the floor.  
  
'This better work,' Wyn thought. She studied the sheet of paper approvingly and nodded. She was ready.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn's bedroom door flew open, from the inside, in a gust of powerful wind. Wyn herself walked out, her eyes set and focused. She had her plan memorized and ready to go in her brain.  
  
Her family studied her. Her profile seemed more imposing and fierce than usual, her hair was seized tightly in a bun behind her head, and her eyes showed a fire more intense than ever before.  
  
Wyn walked down the stairs and looked at them. She gave them a firm, grim smirk and then looked away. She went to the door and stopped. "If I don't come back you'd better come after that wench, Morgan," she said.  
  
Morgan nodded and replied, "You'll come back. I know you will."  
  
Wyn waved a hand back at them and a familiar popping sound filled the air that she no longer stood.  
  
'Either way I'm going after that witch,' Morgan thought confidently, his mind made up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn stood in a cold forbidding land. All around her it was gray and bare. She turned her head sharply to see a familiar figure appear.  
  
Kamania stood before her in all her grace. She was wearing a blood red dress, her brunette hair flowing over her shoulders and onto it. She smirked hardheartedly and said, "So you want your boyfriend and his over- weight father back?"  
  
Wyn clenched her fists and retorted, "Yes, I would considering you REALLY don't deserve one for what you did to my brother!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Bronwyn, you have quite a temper," Kamania said insultingly.  
  
"Leave Aidan out of this! It should just be you and me! The Stalker and the 'Maiden.' " Wyn yelled.  
  
"Ah, so you've found out have you? No matter, I'm afraid you have more pressing matters to worry about right now. Like for instance my brother," Kamania replied.  
  
Wyn twisted around to see Christopher Aprilian almost upon her. She dodged and expertly turned into a huge snarling leopard. She hissed at Chris her fangs barred. She swiped at him with her claws and pounced on top of him. "No one's messing up my plans!!!" she roared.  
  
"I'll take care of Kamania, Wyn," said a stern voice.  
  
Wyn stared behind her and saw Morgan standing in front of Kamania, his arms folded. "Morgan, don't! You don't know what you're doing!!!" Wyn shouted. Morgan only shook his head and advanced on his former love.  
  
"Stop, you moron!!!" Wyn shouted. She sighed. 'He's as much a stubborn fool as I am,' she thought ironically, 'Well like brother, like sister.' She went back to slashing at Chris, whom she knew didn't have an ounce of magical ability in his body.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgan and Kamania were beginning their battle. Kamania created a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand and threw it at Morgan. Morgan brushed it away with an impatient hand and said cockily, "Oh come on, Kammy, you know me better than that!"  
  
"You're right. I knew you would fall for my trick," Kamania retorted.  
  
Morgan turned to see the ball zooming back towards his head. It made contact before he could react and he was sent flying. He hit the ground hard and cursed. "Alright, two can play that game," he mumbled. He began forming a tiny ball of fire of his own, which he threw at Kamania.  
  
Kamania smirked. "Is that the best you can do, throwing my own trick back at me!" she yelled. She grabbed the ball before it could hit her and she squeezed.  
  
Morgan laughed as the ball exploded in Kamania's hands, singeing her hands and burning the tips of her long flowing hair. "Nice trick, ay, Kamania?" he asked.  
  
Kamania growled at him in turn and turned into a huge crimson dragon. Morgan did the same, except he turned into a deep blue one.  
  
At the same time, Wyn was fighting a much easier skirmish with Chris. She threw him threw the air, which caused him to cry out and hit the ground even harder than Morgan did. She then slashed at him a few more times and then sat contently on her haunches.  
  
She smirked. "Never trifle with a witch who's love one is in trouble, Chris. It's a very dense thing to do, believe me," she said to her former educator. She turned away and watched as Morgan and Kamania clashed. 'I have to do something!' Wyn thought.  
  
She ran over to the duel ground and transformed into the great yet horrific bird again, which she now knew instinctively was a phoenix. She glanced at the tips of her wings that in the last struggle she hadn't realized had flicks of gold on them.  
  
Wyn gave a bird like battle cry and dove for Kamania, who didn't realize Wyn was there till she was hit. Kamania cried out and opened her great dragon mouth to let flames out at straight for Wyn. Wyn flapped her wings strongly and pushed the fire back at their owner. Kamania yelped as they hit her instead.  
  
Morgan, in the meantime, went to his sibling's side. "Wyn, I can take care of her, go find Aidan and his dad!" he said.  
  
"But, Morgan-"  
  
"Don't but me, go!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright just be careful," Wyn said flying away. She flew over the land looking for some sign of her love. After a while a huge boulder caught her eye and she saw them.  
  
Aidan's father lay unconscious on one side of the stone, his lip was bleeding and he was bruised, but otherwise he looked fine. Aidan on the other hand was on the other side. He looked awful and was bleeding in several places.  
  
Wyn rushed to him first. She deftly transformed back to normal and began untying the ropes binding them. When that was done, and they fell still unconscious to the ground, Wyn attempted to awake Aidan. She gently shook his shoulders. Her eyes filling with tears of anguish, she called his name out many times. The calls became louder as Aidan didn't respond. He was breathing, but it was shallow and barely there.  
  
"AIDAN!" she cried out even louder so it echoed in the gray desert. Aidan stirred at that and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at her with slightly unfocused eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Wyn," he said hoarsely. Wyn threw herself at Aidan in tears, which caused Aidan to wince faintly but still laugh and hug her back. "Its alright, don't worry," he muttered rubbing her back soothingly. Wyn sat back up and glared at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Next time wake up sooner, you almost gave me a heart attack," Wyn said reproachfully.  
  
Aidan laughed again at that and smiled weakly. He slowly crawled over to his father then and shook him sternly. Mr. Calypso awoke with a jolt and glared at his son. "See, Wyn, that's how you wake a half dead person quickly," Aidan remarked to Wyn chuckling.  
  
"I'm glad both of you are alright, but I have to go. Do you need help getting home, Aidan?" Wyn asked quickly getting up and staring absently back at the fight going on a mile away.  
  
"So they're fighting, are they?" inquired Aidan standing up beside Wyn.  
  
"Yes and Morgan needs my help. Go to my parents. They'll take care of you and your dad. I have to go alone," Wyn said dismally.  
  
"My Dad should go but I'm staying with you!" Aidan replied firmly.  
  
"No you're not," Wyn whispered, "I'm sorry, Aidan, I have to do this to keep you safe." She then stuck him with a magically strengthened hand and except for a gasp of surprise; Aidan could make no protest before he was unconscious again.  
  
She stopped Aidan from falling and dragged him over to his father. "Tell him he won't be able to follow me when he wakes up. I'm going to put a barrier up," she told him. She held a hand up to the open air and a black door appeared in the air beside them. "You can use that to go to my parents house," she said.  
  
Wyn turned to go but Mr. Calypso stopped her. "Be careful. I can tell my son really likes you," he said.  
  
Wyn turned her head to him and smiled. "The feelings mutual. Just make sure he's not too mad at me when he awakes," she replied pleasantly.  
  
Aidan's father nodded and opened the door. Dragging Aidan behind him, he closed the door, which then disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Good, now back to the war," Wyn whispered to no one in particular. She then leapt into the air and flew to the battlefield.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I can't wait to write about Aidan waking up and realizing what Wyn did. Boy is he gonna be pissed. Hehe. ^_^  
  
Once again I must say you'd better review!!! Ok now that I've got that out I have to go. Bye. 


	20. Chapter 20: In Which Wyn Strikes Back

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania, Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To Caudex: I'm glad I've improved in proofreading. ^_^ Oh and yeah the title is important to my story. It has got to be one of most creative titles I've ever come up with. Usually I think of something absolutely boring (like some of the names for my other stories). Hehe. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
A/N: I can't believe it . . . This story has 20 chapters AND it's my birthday! Woh hoo! Let's celebrate!  
  
Chapter 20: In Which Wyn Strikes Back  
  
  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!" Aidan hollered after he woke up to find himself lying on a blanket on the floor of the moving castle and Wyn gone.  
  
"She's locked us all out," Howl explained again.  
  
Aidan silently fumed. 'I shouldn't have been off guard with her acting so strange. She was going to do that all along,' he thought angrily. He stood up furiously and spread his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Aidan, don't! We've tried that already!" Mr. Calypso tried to explain to his son.  
  
Aidan ignored him and another black door appeared, but in his case, when he tried to open it, he got a nasty shock. Aidan was thrown backwards and into the wall. He rubbed his head frustratedly and stood up shakily.  
  
The door buzzed a little and the faint image of Wyn appeared in front of it. The image said, "This is a magical recording of me. I did this for your own safety, Aidan. I'll be back with Morgan soon. Don't worry. If anything fails I'm sorry though."  
  
Aidan stared in disbelief as the image disappeared with the door. He sighed ruefully and turned to everyone else. Howl, Sophie, and Mr. Calypso were all sitting in various chairs and Calcifer was resting in his grate. Aidan whispered, "So now we wait . . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn flew towards the battle. Her hair was in disorder now but otherwise she looked merely ruffled. When she was in clear view of the dragons, Morgan and Kamania, she neatly transformed once again into the phoenix of legend. She noticed that her feathers were molting now and that she looked pretty ragged. The form still had power to it though and it seemed natural to the 'Maiden' in her. 'Its just all part of the plan,' she thought. She soared towards the struggle and cried out in a familiar war cry.  
  
Kamania turned her head to Wyn, which caused Morgan to take the opportunity to ram into her hard. Kamania cried out and roared at Morgan. She then landed and transformed into a dark gryphon. She crowed at Morgan, who dived down at her.  
  
Wyn watched them as their scuffle continued. She wouldn't interfere unless Morgan needed her. They pushed and threw things at each other until Morgan was thrown backwards by one of Kamania's talons and didn't move. Wyn cried out heatedly and dropped down herself.  
  
Kamania sneered and said, "So the great 'Maiden' has finally decided to clash beaks with me, 'the great Power Huntress."  
  
"So that's what you call yourself, Stalker," Wyn retorted, "Why don't you shut up and fight, Kamania," She then snapped at Kamania with her huge craggy beak.  
  
Kamania dodged and snarled lowly. "Temper, temper, 'Maiden.' " Kamania said. Wyn in response reared up and struck Kamania with a tattered wing. "Nice feathers, Bronwyn. You seem to be having a molting problem as a bird," Kamania remarked mockingly.  
  
Wyn smirked. "Shows what you know about mythology!" she said confidently. She dropped forward and attempted to strike Kamania with her talons, but Kamania dodged again. This time though, Kamania retaliated and whacked Wyn with her own black wings. Wyn tumbled backwards and was hit again by Kamania's wings in her momentary confusion.  
  
Wyn shook herself, placing her remaining feathers back in place and glared at Kamania. She felt weakened by the already wreaked form she was in. 'Until I'm ready, I'm gonna be in a lot of pain,' she thought dismally. She leaped forwards again and flew upwards. She pecked at Kamania with her beak, hitting her head on.  
  
Kamania squawked and glowered up at her attacker. "Its my turn now," she snarled and flew up at Wyn.  
  
Wyn flew backwards and waited for Kamania to come for her. 'What if the vision was wrong?' she thought with a sudden feeling of growing panic. She glanced down at Morgan's unconscious form and grimaced. She didn't realize Kamania was going to attack her so soon though, and suddenly she found herself being thrown backwards so violently that she couldn't save herself. She hit the ground and attempted to get up too quickly and she fell again. Kamania landed a few feet in front of her and Wyn felt dread creeping into her panic.  
  
She tried to get up again only to have the same results. She had little feathers left now and she tasted blood in her mouth. 'Then the right time is drawing near,' she thought self-confidently. She glanced up at Kamania with blurring vision.  
  
Kamania was laughing at her grim state and coming towards her. "So the end draws near, ay, Bronwyn? When it does come I will take your energy," she stated laughing. She transformed back into her normal state and smirked.  
  
"We shall see, Kamania, we shall see," Wyn replied coughing blood. She couldn't lift her head so the only things she could see in her limited vision were Morgan's shallowly breathing form several feet away and Kamania's delicately covered feet. She chuckled softly. 'I'll be back, Kamania, mark my words,' she thought hopefully.  
  
Wyn gave a choked sigh and looked at her pitiful state. 'That'll change too,' she thought as well. The pain was lessening, which meant the end was near.  
  
"Far well, Bronwyn," Kamania said laughed. Her laughter seemed far away to Wyn though as the world began going dark.  
  
Wyn closed her eyes to shied them from the swirling world. She managed to heave one last breath and then she thought no more. Her body began loosing heat gradually and the last of her feathers fell out.  
  
Kamania laughed. "Now time to take what is rightfully mine," she said leaning over Wyn's body. But when she tried to touch her Wyn began to glow. Kamania backed up and cried out in shock as Wyn burst into flame.  
  
The flames danced around and absorbed Wyn's body until there was no sign of her. Then suddenly the fire was gone and all that seemed to remain were red ashes. Kamania crept forward again only to step back in shock as a tiny red head popped put of the ashes. A miniature body followed with two small bare crimson wings. The little bird gave an amazingly loud cry of joy and peered at Kamania with beady black eyes, each with a petite fire behind them.  
  
The Maiden of the Phoenix had returned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so I leave you with a cliffhanger. Hehe. (It's my b-day; I can do whatever I want! Maybe I'll even post another chapter today . . .) By the way, does anyone think that with the violence and the death I should up the rating to PG-13? I was just wondering, really.  
  
Oh and please review! I thrive on them! ^_^ 


	21. Chapter 21: In Which ‘the Maiden of the ...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To Lady Artemis: Me and my evil cliffhangers. ^_^ Hehe. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far. I think the end is nearing though. Nevertheless I might do a sequel . . .  
  
To ness: I'm glad you like the part of the note. I liked writing that bit. Happy New Year to you too. Bye.  
  
Chapter 21: In Which 'the Maiden of the Phoenix' Takes a Final Stand  
  
  
  
The miniature bird shook the ashes from its bare skin and gave a yawn. It then dove into the ashes again and came out near the bottom of the pile. This time though the bird seemed larger and was covered in oily scarlet feathers. It puffed the feathers out and suddenly little flicks of gold appeared at the tips of its small wings. It was about the size of a small hen now and it wobbled in circles for a few seconds before it promptly coughed and unexpectedly it was the size of a large eagle.  
  
Kamania watched this curiously and utterly confused. "What is that?!" she wondered out loud.  
  
In response the bird cawed and looked darkly at Kamania. It became the size of a baby cow before it retorted indignantly, "You sure don't know you're mythology, Kamania!"  
  
Kamania jumped and yelled, "But how?! You can't be back!"  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?" Wyn countered cockily, "Let me enlighten you then. I'm in the form of a phoenix. Only the 'Maiden' can become a 'true' phoenix. A 'true' phoenix dies every five hundred years or so by bursting into flames and becoming reborn from it's ashes. That's why I decided to fight you in that decrepit bird form. I'm now stronger than ever in this new shape." She laughed and in the blink of an eye she was the same size as the old phoenix but now her feathers were clean and shone brightly. She looked totally healthy really.  
  
Kamania didn't look so healthy though. She had turned pale. "That's not fair," she stuttered, "I can't become reborn!"  
  
"Looks like you're fighting a losing battle then," Wyn pointed out smiling faintly. She pecked at her long tail feathers. Like her wings, they had edges of gold.  
  
Kamania clenched her hands into fists and transformed into a bird about the size of a vulture with dark purple plumage. She squawked at Wyn irately and dived towards her.  
  
Wyn soared into the air, dodging Kamania's onslaught, and cawed triumphantly. Unlike Kamania, who looked ruffled and tired, Wyn was fresh and her every feather, even after the flight, looked perfectly in place. "What's the matter, Kammy?" Wyn mocked, "Can't catch me?"  
  
Kamania roared and flew up at Wyn, who once again dodged easily, but this time Wyn whacked Kamania with her no longer weathered beak. Kamania cried out in pain cursing and Wyn only laughed cockily.  
  
"Dying must agree with me, I feel great," Wyn said smiling. Her smile widened as Kamania tried to attack her again. She flew upward and out of harm's way and caught Kamania in her talons. She swung her clawed feet backward, with Kamania still trapped, and threw them back forward, sending her prey flying. She laughed again as Kamania hit the ground and didn't get up.  
  
'Time to get Morgan,' Wyn thought flying swiftly towards the spot where her brother lay. She made sure Morgan was breathing properly before deftly opening one of the black doors and throwing Morgan in.  
  
'He'll be safer back home,' she thought whizzing around as Kamania crept up behind her and jabbed at her with her beak. Wyn countered the jab with a flick of one of her wings causing a tiny fireball to hit Kamania and stop her attack. Kamania flew backwards yelling something inaudible to Wyn. 'I'll be home soon,' Wyn thought as she flew towards the 'Power Huntress.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The people waiting in the moving castle were in one of their awkward silences when a black door appeared and Morgan flew out. Sophie was the first to act and rushed to Morgan's side. "He's alright, just bruised and unconscious," she explained after looking over him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that, but they still felt worried at the fact Wyn was still missing.  
  
Morgan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, causing everyone, including Calcifer, to jump. Morgan sat up and rubbed his head. He blinked at everyone in disbelief and finally managed to say, "Wyn's still in that awful place, isn't she?"  
  
"Yep," was Aidan's simple miserable answer.  
  
Morgan tapped at the black door and watched as it disappeared. "So she's locked us out too," he realized drearily.  
  
Aidan only nodded in response and turned away, staring absently at nothing in particular. Morgan sighed sadly and laid down again. 'You'd better stop her then, Wyn,' he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn faced Kamania panting slightly. "This ends now," she said icily to her opponent.  
  
"That it will, 'Maiden,' and I'll be the victor," Kamania retorted.  
  
"Dream on, Kamania," Wyn countered. She flicked her red and gold tail with anticipation and flew forward. Kamania did the same and in seconds they made contact.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All of Ingary shook with their force. Even though it seemed like it had been part of another world, the gray barren battlefield still caused other things to happen elsewhere. Even the moving castle was tossed around. The shelf in the bathroom rattled and several things could be heard falling off.  
  
Calcifer dove under the grate and peeked out with wide eyes. "The finale has begun," he whispered.  
  
"Obviously, Calcifer," Howl snapped as he attempted to stop some of his spell supplies, left on the workbench, from falling off and scattering.  
  
************************************************************************ When the smoke cleared, Wyn found herself shaken but still standing in roughly the same spot as before. She shook herself to get rid of some of the dirt clinging to her feathers and stared around. She cringed when she saw the mangled state Kamania was now in.  
  
Kamania was lying a few feet way, bleeding badly and half dead already. Wyn slowly walked over to her and sighed. "If you weren't such a power-hungry, greedy person I bet you could have been great for Morgan," she mumbled.  
  
Kamania moaned weakly and stared up at her adversary. "You won, 'Maiden,' " she said huskily.  
  
"That I did, 'Stalker,' " was the simple reply. Wyn walked away then. She may have always disliked Kamania, but she didn't want to see her die. 'I might have even saved her if she weren't so far dead,' she thought unhappily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As quickly as it had begun, the shaking stopped and everything settled in the moving castle. Another black door appeared in the room once again a few minutes later though. A filthy figure stepped out of the door and studied them.  
  
"Wyn!" quite a few people yelled. Everyone ran to her and as she collapsed from exhaustion, Aidan caught her. She smiled weakly up at the others and mumbled, "I stopped her." She then proceeded to pass out leaving the others with several unanswered questions  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aidan and his father stayed at the moving castle for the next two days. Wyn, in the meantime, awoke a few hours after her sudden appearance and told them everything. First of all, she apologized to an angry Aidan though and told him it had been for the best. "I went after her right after you, Morgan, was knocked out. I turned into this old phoenix and . . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours later, after the story had been finished and all the questions had been answered, Wyn and Aidan sat outside on the doorstep of the moving castle's mansion in Market Chipping. "You could have gotten yourself killed, ya know!" Aidan accused Wyn.  
  
"I did get myself killed though," Wyn explained laughing lightly, "I was afraid it would hurt and be awful after I saw the vision of me dying, but it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Oh, Wyn," Aidan muttered shaking his head in an exasperated way.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing THAT again!" Wyn said laughing at the expression on Aidan's face.  
  
Aidan only smiled weakly back at her. 'I could have lost you,' he thought dejectedly.  
  
Wyn noticed his uncertainty and gave him a small reassuring kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," she said confidently. And somehow Aidan knew everything would be all right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Since I know most of you won't read this chapter till tomorrow I'll say happy New Year everybody!  
  
Oh and before I forget (like I COULD forget ^_^) please review. I just can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. *starts crying hysterically* Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far! 


	22. Chapter 22: In Which Life Goes Back to ‘...

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
Chapter 22: In Which Life Goes Back to 'Normal' in the Moving Castle  
  
  
  
Wyn sat on moist grass staring at the waning crescent moon. She was sitting among the flowers her mother sold in her store, but her thoughts lay elsewhere. The moon may have been fading into its new moon phase but she felt fantastic. 'Maybe I'm getting over that stupid illness curse of the Maiden,' she thought smiling.  
  
Her smile widened when she remembered her conversation with Morgan a few hours before. "Where are you going?" Wyn had asked when Morgan came downstairs looking spruce and prepared for something important.  
  
"I'm going on a date," Morgan had replied causing Wyn's mouth to drop.  
  
"So you've already recovered, 'Mr. Courtship?" Wyn had mocked.  
  
"You think anyone can damper my abilities for long?" Morgan remarked.  
  
"Abilities? Ha! You have got to be kidding! You always pick the worst girls. For instance let's talk about Kamania, also know as the psycho girl YOU married!" Wyn had said.  
  
Morgan retorted only by sticking out his tongue at his sister and promptly leaving before she could say anything more.  
  
"He's definitely back to normal," Wyn said fingering one of the bright yellow daisies she was sitting on. She sighed and after a while picked herself up. She then slowly walked back up to the moving castle where, with the flick of her wrist, the door unlocked for her.  
  
"Hey, Calcifer, I thought you'd be out on a night like this," Wyn said to the fire demon as he floated over to her.  
  
"I might have, but since you have nothing to do tonight I thought I'd spend time with you instead," Calcifer replied innocently.  
  
"I see," Wyn said noting the tone of his voice, "Where did my Mom and Dad say they were going again?"  
  
"To dinner with Michael and Martha," Calcifer answered following Wyn over to the pantry.  
  
"Okay, then I guess it's just the two of us tonight," Wyn said looking in the pantry for something to eat. "I could cook chicken and let you eat the skin," she mumbled to Calcifer.  
  
Calcifer only made a joyful sound in reply. "I'll take that as a yes," Wyn remarked smiling as she got out the supplies. She set them on the workbench, pushing everything else out of the way, and put on her mother's apron.  
  
Calcifer watched her, and when she was ready, he sat in the grate (with the usual protest and bribery) and bent his head down. Wyn slowly cooked the chicken over his head, occasionally touching it and letting out a small yelp.  
  
When the chicken was done, she let it cool and cut some pieces of skin off, which she threw at Calcifer. Calcifer gobbled them up ravenously and then smirked contently. Wyn only shook her head and began eating herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morgan stormed in about a few minutes after Sophie and Howl returned, later that night. He looked down right furious. He came in with a bang of the front door and stomped across the room and to the stairs.  
  
"Morgan, wait! How'd it go?" Wyn asked frankly.  
  
"You should know or did you not spy on my date this time!!!" Morgan fumed.  
  
"I honestly had a nice quiet dinner with Calcifer here," Wyn replied truthfully.  
  
"Whatever," Morgan said turning back to the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Aren't ya going to tell me what happened?" Wyn cried out hurriedly.  
  
"Its none of your business, Miss I-Need-to-Know-Everything-About-Everyone- Else's-Lives!!!" Morgan retorted storming up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.  
  
"And you said 'slithering' was genetic. I think being nosy is ten times more," Howl mumbled to Sophie causing him to get a 'death glare' from his wife.  
  
Wyn merely laughed at that and said, "I'll know everything anyway within a few days. Morgan always tells me things eventually." She then went upstairs to her own room.  
  
"At least Morgan's more honest than you," Sophie retorted after Wyn had left. Howl made a bemused face at that and Calcifer burst out laughing.  
  
"She's got you there," Calcifer managed to say before Howl gave him a jab with the poker beside the fire.  
  
"What a friend you are, Calcifer," Howl said sarcastically.  
  
"Who said I was on your side?" Calcifer asked before dodging another jab.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wyn was walking to school the next day when she heard, "Wyn! Wait up!" She turned to see Aidan running after her.  
  
She smiled. "Hurry up or you'll get us both late for school again!" she shouted back at him. 'Just another normal day . . .' she thought happily. She waited for him to catch up with her before continuing walking. 'Wait a minute. A 'normal' day? When is it ever normal around here?' she thought cheerfully.  
  
They reached the school only to here the bell ringing, which signaled school starting. "Oh no! You did it again! We're going to get a stupid responsibility talk with Miss Coca again!" Wyn accused Aidan as they ran up the stairs and threw the front door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Wyn sat at the workbench finishing her homework and drumming her fingers absentmindedly. Morgan sat down in the armchair behind her and sighed in an obviously fake way.  
  
"What do you want?" Wyn asked dully as she continued looking over the problem before her.  
  
Morgan smirked and replied in an honorable tone, "My heart has been broken once again and I fear my life has come to a stand still."  
  
Wyn snorted at that. From what she had heard of the stories of her father's courtship days, Morgan was acting almost exactly how Howl would have in that situation to get attention. "So that girl you went out with yesterday dumped you?" she asked mildly.  
  
"Such a harsh wood, this dump," Morgan remarked nobly.  
  
Wyn couldn't help but burst out laughing at that and said, "I'm sure you'll get over it, Morgan."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have Aidan! I don't have anyone!" Morgan cried out dramatically. He couldn't keep from cracking up himself though and he began chuckling.  
  
"What an actor," Wyn mumbled smiling at her brother.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, Wyn," Morgan countered stopping his laughing abruptly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I've got more," Wyn said. She then was forced to run upstairs for Morgan had made a playful swipe at her. She closed her bedroom door behind her and made a pleased sigh.  
  
"Oh, Wyn! I've got your defenseless homework down here!" Morgan shouted upstairs.  
  
Wyn gulped and threw the door open. She ran downstairs yelling murder at her brother.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Sophie and Howl came in that night they found Morgan and Wyn lying in different positions in the room sleeping. Wyn was sprawled over the armchair and Morgan was snoring on the rug in front of the fireplace at Wyn's feet. Wyn opened one eye and mumbled, "I told you he would tell me everything if I just waited." She then proceeded to fall back to sleep leaving her parents to laugh over the strangeness of their 'angels.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It's almost the end; just the epilogue is next . . .  
  
^_^  
  
(Don't forget to review!) 


	23. Epilogue

Phases of the Moon  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just rented them for a while.  
  
Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, evil Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, and 'The Legend of the Maiden.'  
  
To ness: I'm glad you liked this story. I'd read some of yours, but I have no idea what the 'Young Americans' book(s) are . . .  
  
To Calcifersgrl: I'm glad you liked my story too. I was wondering why you weren't updating or reviewing. I hope you had a great vacation too.  
  
A/N: Grrrrrrrr. School's starting again!!! Why?! I seem to update more during school though. ^_^  
  
A/N 2: I would have posted this on Friday because I was leaving for a 2 & ½ day vacation, but sadly ff.net was acting screwy.  
  
So here's the 'finale' of 'Phases of the Moon . . .'  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"No, she's still breathing a little."  
  
"Then let's bring her to Lady Kachioin." The two figures loaded the woman they had found in the desert onto their oxen-pulled wagon and road off.  
  
When they reached a small village filled with tiny grass huts, they gently carried the woman into a larger hut in the middle of the village. "Lady Kachioin, we are sorry to disturb you but we've found this woman in the desert and-" one of the men began as they stepped into the hut.  
  
"HUSH! Let me see her! I am a healer after all!" a young woman with raven black hair and ruby red eyes in a huge long flowing oriental gown said. The men brought the nearly dead woman forward silently and set her down in front of the healer.  
  
The woman stirred and opened one chocolate colored eye slightly. She quickly closed it again when her head began to throb but she still managed to give a satisfied smirk.  
  
'I'm coming for you 'Maiden,' Kamania thought right before she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Or is it? Hehe. ^_^)  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn . . .  
  
Hey, I didn't say Kamania was dead, did I? Don't worry in the next book you'll find out how she survived.  
  
So that's it. 'Phases of the Moon' is over. Don't worry though; I'm concocting the plot for the sequel already. (Don't ask me what it'll be called though. I really have no idea yet.)  
  
(If you're wondering how I came up with the name 'Lady Kachioin,' I just made it up out of my over active imagination.)  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
